Meant To Last
by marebear11
Summary: Troy Bolton is back home after 5 years of college. Everything is going well for him, until he runs into his first love. When they begin to rekindle the old flame, will Troy realize his true feelings? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Meant To Last**

**An****- I'm back. At some point, I think I'll have to take a break from writing. A short one though. This is the sequel to 'Summer Love'. Trivia will be done as well as some other stuff I think of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"Dude! Just stop getting so hyper! She'll be here soon." My best friend Chad Danforth tells me. He was referring to Gabriella Montez. The girl I fell in love with 5 years ago. I guess you're wondering what happened to us. Let me explain. When she left, we were together. We would talk whenever we had free time. Then, things got to be too much for us to handle. With classes and such. We decided to end it. The break-up was mutual and there is no hard feelings between us. We made a pact, that if we still loved each other, and we weren't involed with anyone, that we'd give it another try. Now, I'm out of college and 23 years old. The last time I saw her was Christmas Break two years ago. She still had her long chocolate brown curls. "Troy! Wipe the drool off your face!" Chad yells, snapping me out of my trance. "Look, why don't you just go take a shower so we can go over there."

"Why do I have to shower?" I mean, I look gorgeous in sweat.

"You've been playing basketball in the hot sun for two hours, you're covered in sweat, and you'll want to look good if she's there." He's got some pretty good points. I think college actually made him smarter. Why that couldn't happen in high school, I don't know.

"I'll meet you there." I headed into the house and up to my bathroom. Time for me to freshen up a bit. I shower, and just as I finish, the doorbell sounds. It's probably Chad. I wrap a towel around my waist and head toward the door. I try to look through the peep-hole, but it was covered with someone's hand. Sighing, I open the door and prepare to scold Chad.

"Chad, would you stop-" What a sight for sore eyes. Gabriella Joy Montez is at my door, and just like the first time we met, I , Troy Anthony Bolton, am shirtless. Talk about Deja Vu. "Gabi. Wow. You look...amazing." I tell her. She really did. She'd cut her hair, and straightened it(Say Ok style). It took her a while to realize that my face was not my muscular chest. "Gabi?" It was exactly how we first met.

"Troy Anthony Bolton, do you always answer the door shirtless when I'm around?" She joked. I let her into the house.

"Technically, I'm shirtless and in a towel." She giggles and I smile. I missed hearing her laugh. "What are you doing here?" She shot me an 'are you serious?' look.

"Do you really think that I would come back to town and not visit my best friend?" I smiled and gave her a huge hug.

"I missed you so much Gabi." She smelled just like bananas.

"I missed you too. Everyone's coming to my house for dinner. Do you want to?" She asked pulling away. Did she really have to ask?

"Duh! I'd never miss it. So far, the only person I've seen is Chad. He's actually smarter than when we left." She giggled. For some reason, it makes me smile everytime.

"Awesome! I've got a something to tell everyone." What could she be talking about? "Be there in...30 minutes." She decided after looking at her watch. "Oh, and put on some pants and a shirt." She smirked, as I glared playfully. She left out of the house and I leaned against the door. It was nice seeing her again. I can't wait to see everyone else though. I shook my head and went to my room to get ready.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walk up to the doorstep and ring the bell. A few seconds later, I hear a faint 'who is it?' coming from behind the door. "It's Troy." I reply. The door swings open, and there stands a slightly older Ms. Montez. I grinned. She still had her sweet smile.

"Troy! It's been so long!" She gushed. I smiled. "It so good to see you again. You look even more handsom than before. You must have the girls stalking you." I laugh and give her a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too. I hope you've been well."

"I've been good. The landscaping business is really booming thanks to Gabriella's advertisements." She advertises? "Come on in. Everyone's waiting for Gabriella to tell everyone the news." I bet they were. I follow her out to the back yard, where I'm greeted by all of our friends. It was weird how my parents left me and came here on their own. I shrugged it off and struck up a conversation with Zeke. He'd been to a Culinary Arts School in New York. He was planning to open up a bakery with the help of Sharpay, who'd become an interior decorater. When the topic came up about my profession, I grinned. Everyone expected me to be somewhere in the NBA. Nope. I was just a publisist. They all asked what happened, and I told them what it was. I'd lost the passion for playing. All I wanted was to get out of the spotlight, and in a way I did. They were all proud.

"Gabriella, what's the news?" Chad asked, while jumping up and down Clearly, my best friend was too excited...or he had to many sodas and needed to use the bathroom. I think I'm gonna go with the first one.

"Well, there's two surprises. The first one has to get here, and then I'll tell you all the news." What could it be? Gabriella had the huge smile plastered on her face. Maybe, if I pressed the subject, she'd tell me.

"Gabi, can I talk to you." She nods and leads me to a quieter spot.

"What's up?" Let's put this plan into action.

"If if guess what the suprise is, will you tell me?" She thought for a moment before smiling.

"Okay. Go ahead. I bet you'll never get it." Pshh, she must be crazy.

"Does it have to do with advertiseing?"

"Nope."

"What about the family business?"

"Nope." She was not making this easy. I pouted as she giggled. Once again, I smiled

"Give me one hint." She was about to shake her head when something got her attention. She tore her eyes away from me and stared.

"It's here." I whipped around to see nothing. Just as I was about to ask Gabriella what she was talking about, she was gone. She darted towards a guy who I didn't even see before. What I saw next shocked me. My Gabriella was locking lips with that man. Who in the hell did he think he was? Swaping spit with my Gabriella. Wait..._my_ Gabriella? Where did that come from? I shook the thoughts as the two broke apart. "Everyone, this is Jason Cross. My fiance." For some reason...her words kept buzzing around in my head. They were repeated over and over again. I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Including the engaged couple. My throat wouldn't let me speak. I needed to find my voice, otherwise things would be suspicious. Deep breath. And...speak!

"Gabi, that's awesome!" I exclaim. Success! Too bad every bit of this is fake, but I need it too seem real. "Congradulations!" She smiles and gives me hug.

"I'm Jason. Gabriella's told me a lot about you. She hardly ever stopped when we first dated." I smiled and shook his hand. I was happy to know that she talked about me. "It seemed like you were an ex-boyfriend or something." He laughed and I chuckled while shooting Gabi a look. She gestured for me not to tell him. I nodded.

"Well, why don't we go say hi to my mom. You haven't met her yet." She wisked him away toward her mother, but not before mouthing 'we'll talk later' to me. I'll be waiting to hear her reasoning. "Mom, this is Jason."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Montez."

"It's nice to meet you too. Although Gabriella has never said a word about you." She eyed Gabi when she spoke. I felt sorta bad.

"Moving on...This is my brother Ricky and his Wife Alex." The two of them waved happily. I wondered how Johnny would take it. "This is my awesome brother Johnny and his girlfriend Leslie." She was trying to butter him up.

"Nice to meet you Leslie." Leslie spoke quietly. Johnny removed his arm from around her and spoke too.

"How long have you been dating my sister? Are you serious? Do you have a job? How many kids do you want? You're hesitating, I don't think you're sure about the answer to any question." I've never been so happy to hear Johnny talk. Jason didn't answer a single question. It only made Johnny doubt him more. Gabriella on the other hand seemed completely embarrassed.

"Jason, why don't you go mingle with some of my friends. I need a break." He nodded and made his way over to Chad. Gabriella came rushing towards me. She yanked me away from everyone and into the kitchen. "This is a disaster! God, what is wrong with my family. Why can't they be happy for me like you were?" I feel guilty for lieing. On the upside, my acting has gotten better.

"Gabi, just give them some time. This is big news. _Huge_ news. I'm talking white house big news."

"I get it Troy!" She snapped. Maybe I was pushing things a bit. "You're probably wondering why I didn't tell him we dated." Maybe just a little. "I didn't want him to stop dating me. I really like him. It seemed like whenever I told him anything about you he got jealous. If I told him that we were together, we'd be through. I love him Troy." Those words. They stayed longer then her last.

"I'm sure he loves you too." I embrace her as Jason walks in.

"Am I interuppting something?" He sounds a bit angry.

"Nope. Gabi and I were just talking. She's a keeper." I winked in Gabi's direction. He grins at Gabriella. I swear he glared at me. I walked away, but no so far that I couldn't hear their conversation.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. He's my best friend. I was just saying hi. We haven't seen each other in years." She explained.

"Well, why did he wink? I don't like him already. Are you sure nothing ever happened between you too?"

"I'm sure. Let's just focus on the plans forour perfect summer wedding." There was a silence. I'm guessing because they were...kissing. Ick! I scurry when I hear footsteps. I plop down next to Johnny in a lawn chair.

"Hear anything good?" Shit. He saw me?

"Nope. Just talk about the wedding and making out."

"I'm gonna need you help." With what? This could be interesting.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- There it is. The first chapter. Believe me, it will get better. I have a lot planned for Troyella. Don't hate Jason. You'll like him in the end. **

**Review!**

**#1- What time was Chad and Taylor's plan to break up Troyella out into action?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant To Last**

**An- I love you guys! YIPPIE!! lol Most of you already hate Jason...lol I promise he won't do anything too bad. The reviews are so awesome. Trivia Time!! The answer was 12:05, so if you had that answer or lunch time, you got it. The winner is **_icybabie_**! Also, **_DancingSweetheart, __X0xo.Breaking.Free.xoX0,_** and **_x-ImAgInE-x_** gave the right answer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical...seriously, who didn't know that?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't like Jason. At least not as Gabi's husband. She needs someone better." He's interferring again? He just doens't stop! "I know that you still love her." Talk about being blunt.

"As a friend. Sure." He snorted. Great. I wonder what he's gonna say now.

"Whatever. If you didn't love her, then why did you lie about being happy for her? Why'd you listen to her conversation?" He had a point. I was silent. "I know that she still loves you." Did she say something? I hope so. "She never takes off the necklace you gave her." My eyes traveled and looked at Gabriella's neck. There it was. The very same gold key necklace I gave her five years ago.

"She kept that because I told her too. Whatever happened between us, she promised to keep it." Ha! Beat that reasoning. Oh, that's right...you can't. BOO YA!!

"Yeah, but she never promised to wear it all the time." I guess he could beat my reasons. "She also didn't tell lover boy about you."

"That's because she really likes him and didn't want to tell him because he'd get jealous. She loves him." For some reason...my mouth went dry when I said that. Weird.

"She also still only lets you call her Gabi."

"Maybe he's never tried to call ger that." Stupid reason, I know. It's worth a try. He gave me a 'be serious' smirk. I think he might like me.

"I still think she's making a mistake. When you realize that you can't live without her, then come find me. Leslie and I are going out with the adults. We're leaving all you crazy kids here." With that, Johnny, Leslie, my parents, Ricky, Alex, and Ms. Montez all left. We all went back to having our conversations. Until...Chad had an idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Leave it to Chad to suggest that game.

"Chad, that game is for teenagers. We should just talk." I suggest. Most nod in agreement.

"Come on! It'll be fun. Besides, it'll be a great way for us to get to know each other again. To see what everyone crazy enough to do. I agree with Chad." Gabriella, answered. Eveyone else shrugged and sat down to play. I reluctantly joined them.

"Okay, I'll go first." Chad says,. "Sharpay. Truth or dare?" Shar pondered a minute and then answered truth. "Do you want to marry Zeke?"

"Of course! He's an awesome cook." She answered simply. I think Chad meant for her to say something more romantic, but Zeke seemed satisfied. "My turn! Taylor!" Tay groaned when Sharpay said her name.

"Truth!" She answered quickly.

"What is the craziest college expirence you've had?"

"Umm...I got drunk and ended up in Las Vegas."

"Didn't you go to school in Florada?" I asked. Chad's been telling me many stories.

"It was Spring Break." Interesting. "I pick...Gabriella."

"I pick dare. I'm not a chicken." I start laughing. She smirks...that can't be good.

"Well, I dare you to make-out with Troy." He is where my laugh stops. Gabriella looks my way and looks at Taylor. She then shrugs.

"It's only a dare." She walks over and places her lips onto mine. I felt a chill go down my spine. A good one. As if it was normal, pressed my tounge against her soft, luscious lips. Cherry lip gloss, nice choice. She opens her mouth, and our tounges are playing tag. I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer. She giggles and smiles against my lips.

"We're still here." Zeke jokes. We brake away, and the taste of her lip gloss is still there. She'd definitely become a better kisser than before. The way she licked her lips made my heart skip a beat. I wouldn't mind dating her again. Especially the way she...What am I saying?! I can't think things like that. Shake the thoughts Troy! "I think we've lost Troy." Zeke laughs. I snap back to reality and try to focus. The kiss is still replaying in my mind. Gabriella walked back over to Jason and sat in his lap.

"I pick Jason. Truth or Dare?" Gabriella asked.

"I pick dare too." What would she make him do?

"I dare you to tell everyone in here how you proposed to me." Mushy stuff.

"Well, I took her to a basketball game," Her favorite sport..."during half-time, they showed the question on the screen..Gabriella screamed so loud. She jumped up and down for ten minutes befor actually answering yes." Gabi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "That was the happiest day of my life." Gabriella kissed him on the lips this time. A mushy story, with a mushy ending. Just peachy. "I guess its my turn to ask. Troy, truth or dare?" Ok, so he's expecting me to pick dare, because he know's I know that he's gonna want me to pick dare, but because I know that he wants me to pick dare, I'm gonna pick truth.

"Truth." I say confidently. He smirked.

"I wanted you to pick that." Curse me for thinking too hard. "Did you and Gabriella ever date?" I really hate the title of the game. _Truth_ or Dare. What am I supposed to do? "Troy? We're waiting." I looked over to Gabi, and her eyes are pleading not to tell me anything. "What are you waiting for? Are you hiding something?" Right about now, he was getting on my last nerve. "Come on. Tell the truth. I won't be mad. It's just a game."

"Yes! God! We dated okay!? Now will you stop talking?!" I exploded. I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped when I realized what I said. Quick, change the subject. "Chad I dare you to kiss Zeke." I stole Gabi's dare from five years ago. It was the only thing in my head.

"Why do you people always make me kiss him?! Is it some kind of joke?" He yelled.

"Just do it!" I yelled. I looked at Gabriella, and she looked away. She refused to look me in the eye. Jason wasn't looking at her. He just turned away. What made him ask that question? Didn't he trust Gabi? Chad vigirously wiped his mouth after kissing Zeke. "I think I'm gonna head out." I leave my seat and Gabriella follows.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM?!" She yelled once we were safely in the house. I didn't want todeal with this. I kept walking. She reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned around sharply and looked her in the eye.

"Gabriella, shouldn't you be getting mad at him for not trusting you? He's the one that asked the question!" I shot back. She sighed in frustration and ran her hands through her hair.

"Why? Why now? Not when everything is supposed to be good! He wasn't supposed to find out!" Gabriella took a small pillow from the couch and screamed into it. I had to do something. I hate to see her upset...but mostly because she's scaring me.

"Gabi, how long have you been together?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "I have a point to this. I promise."

"A year and a half."

"Don't you think that your relationship can last over one little secret?" She didn't answer. I pushed on. "Gabi, if he really loves you, he'll get over it." She smiled and engulfed me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her. I made sure that I held her close. Was I holding her too close? She didn't complain, so neither did I.

"Thanks Troy. Have a good night." She whispered softly into my ear. I released her. Suddenly, I felt cold. Maybe because her body was no longer pressed against mine, so I didn't feel as much heat. I don't understand. I felt perfectly fine before we hugged. What's happening? "I'm gonna talk to him about everything tonight."

"Bye Gabi." She gives me a peck on the cheek and retreats back to the yard. I touch the spot where she kissed me. I can still feel the smooth texture of her lips on my cheek. What is wrong with you Troy? Why are you still thinking about it? It was just on the cheek. Snap out of it. I walk to my car and head on home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's 3 a.m. Why in the world would someone be knocking on my door at 3 a.m.? Because they want to see mean, evil, bad breath, tired Troy. I walk wearily down to the front door. As I look out at the front porch, I'm surprised at who I see. "Gabriella?" I breathed out. She looked absolutely miserable. Her make-up was running, her hair was a mess. "Gabriella...what are you doing here?"

"Troysie-poo! I'm 'oo glad to 'ee you!" She slurred while, jumping up and flinging her arms around my shoulders. Troysie-poo? The last time she called me that was...when she was drunk. "How are you?" Sure enough, her breath smelled of alcohol.

"Gabi, have you been drinking?" She giggled.

"Maybe just a little." A little my aunt Mary(hehe).

"Come on." Trying to walk Gabi up the stairs wasn't working. I brought her into my arms bridal style and carried her to my room. Placing her on the bed, I noticed she'd already fell asleep. I'll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her. I pulled the covers over her and laid down on the floor. Since when did Gabriella start drinking? Is it a problem? What happened between her and Jason? Most importantly...why can't I stop thinking about that stupid truth or dare game? I sighed and closed my eyes. Hopefully, more sleep will clear my thoughts.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review!**

**#2-How much is the last shot worth in the championship game?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant To Last**

**An- Thanx for all of the reviews. I didn't get to see hairspray yet, so please don't tell me anything I wouldn't know form interviews, magazines, tvs, ect. Long story...ends with a big fight with a friend. Anyway! The reviews cheered me up. Trivia Time! The winner was the talented **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Also, **_LIL BIT 101, daniwani2369, theroxetandtroyellalover, evexl, mini princess93, HSM is MY lover, freakygeniusgirl12141, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, icybabie, __x-ImAgInE-x,_**and **_LaurFoSho_** gave the correct answer of two. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm already mad at my friend, don't make me mad at my computer too...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

"Troy..." 5 more minutes mom. "Troy..." 5 seconds? "Troy!"

"What?!" I yell. I open my eyes and I'm staring right into Gabi's.

"Do you have to be so loud? I have a really bad hangover!" Oops.

"Sorry. Why don't you go wash your face. I'll make breakfast." She nodded as she made her way into my personal bathroom. I walked down to the kitchen to find a note on the counter:

_Dear Troy,_

_Your father and I went out for a while. We'll be back before sundown. _

_Please make sure Gabriella gets home safely. I hope you didn't fo anything that you'll regret._

_see you soon,_

_Mom_

The only thing I regret is not locking my door. What did she think I would do? I shook the thought off and made coffee. After, I made waffles, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Nope, I'm not a fruit loop. Zeke just taught me how to make a proper breakfast for guests. "Is that bacon I smell?" Gabi's sweet voice came through the door. I was shocked to see that she was wearing my old jersey, with my name printed on the back and some sweats. The funny part...she had the jersey on backwards. Her hair was back in natural curls. They were wet, which meant she'd taken a shower. Surprisingly, I don't mind. She looks beautiful in my clothes. Wait...what? "I love bacon." I laughed. I remember her telling me about eating bacon the morning she met me. "You made all of this?" She questions, astonished. I simply nodded. "You've gotton a whole lot better." She complimented, while taking a piece of bacon. I mocked her as she giggled.

"Here, drink this." I ordered. She took the mug and sniffed.

"Coffee?" Gabi took a small sip, and made a face. "Black coffee."

"It's good for hangovers." She stuck her tounge out at me. She was so cute. We sat in silence before I remembered why she was here. "Gabi, what happened last night?" It might be too soon. Gabriella sighed and turned her attention to her mug.

"Well, after you left...everyone else did too. Jason and I were cleaning up and he brought up the game. He asked me why I didn't tell him and I told him exactly what I told everyone else. He snorted and told me that I was lieing. He accussed me of having more than friendly feelings for you." She paused. "When I denied it, he said he saw it in the way we kissed. I told him that our relationship is strong enough to overlook one stupid little secret." She paused again. Tears were in her eyes. I'm beginning to ge a little worried. "He told me that relationships are based on trust. He said that we can't have a relationship without it." The same words I said to her years ago...no wonder she was upset. "I left the house to think, and I went to some bar. I swear, I had about 4 drinks and I was wasted."

"You never had a high tolerance for alcohol." I luaghed. She smiled and continued.

"I came over to ask you something important last night." I gesture for her to continue. "Will you...will you give me away at my wedding?" Big Shocker! Really, I never expected this. "I understand if you don't want to, but I already asked Ricky and Johnny. They're okay with it."

"Of course" She squeals loudly and wraps her arms around me. In case you're wondering. I'm not too happy about this. I don't want to give my Gabi away to some other dude. Woah! There it is again, _my_ _Gabi_? What's wrong with me? "Now...when's the wedding?"

"Well, considering we just had a fight...I'd have to check with him."

"Gabi, it was just one fight. He's not gonna call the wedding." She gave a dry laugh and looked at me.

"He already did three times. I won't be surprised." Three times?!

"Why did he call it off the other three times?"

"He didn't think white was my color. He said I was more an aqua. He also was afriad of Johnny. Last but not least, he said it was a mistake." She whispered the last part.

"Gabriella, you look stunning in every color, Johnny can be intimidating to some, and if yo both really love each other, there is no way it can be a mistake." I told her as I brought her into my arms. Her head rested on my chest. It felt so natural for her to be with me. When she resumed eating her bacon, the cold feeling returned. It was like she belonged there. Snap out of it Troy!

"You wanna hang out today? We haven't really caught up as much as everyone else."

"YES!" Woah! That was a little too quick. Let's retry. "I mean, sure. I've got nothing better to do." Smooth. Gabi raised her eybrows and smiled. She laughed and I chuckled.

"Can you drive me home? I kinda walked here last night."

"Sure, just let me get my keys...and shoes." She nodded.

"Can you get my things too?" I wave my hand and gather our stuff. Walking out of the door, she takes my sneakers out of my hand and slips them on. We walk out to the car, and drive off.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gabriella! I've been so worried about you! Where have you been?" Ms. Montez questioned. Usually, she was cool with Gabriella going out. Johnny and Ricky joined her at ther door.

"I stayed at Troy's." Her family smiled at the mention of my name...so did I. "Jason and I had an argument. I was upset, so Troy let my stay with him."

"Gabriella?! What are you wearing?!" Jason's voice yelled. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I knew it! I knew you still had feelings for him!"

"For the love of Pete! He's my best friend and that's it!" That put a damper on my mood. "I was upset and he was there for me. I took his clothes because I smelled like alcohol. It meant nothing!" Nice choice of words.

"I really think I should go." I said, while making my way out of the door.

"I'll see you later." Gabi pulls me into a tight hug, Maybe a little too tight for Jason's liking. What's up with her...not that I'm complaining.

"You're seeing him again?! Gabi-"

"Gabriella!" She screamed. Maybe Johnny was right about that...

"_He _calls you 'Gabi'!" Jason yells, clearly angry with her.

"Troy is different from you!"

"Why?!"

"He listens! I'm sick and tired of fighting with you! This marriage is off!" Gabriella screamed. She was frustrated. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. "Can you believe him? I swear, all he wants to do is control my life! It's crazy!"

"Maybe he was just really worried. You were gone all night." Why was I helping him?

"Troy, be serious. He has to trust me. I mean so what if I was gone all night. He shouldn't go accussing me of things."

"True, but you don't really mean it when you say the wedding is off...do you?" She sighed and pulled me into the car.

"I mean it. Until he learns to trust me and to stop being so...clingy, then I'm not keeping my engagement ring on." She then slipped it off her finger and dropped it in the glove compartment...of my car. Why? I have no clue. "Can we go to the park?" I should've known.

"Yeah. We haven't been there in years. I heard they got a new swing set." Gabi's smile was as big as a banana. She loved the swings.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll race you there!" She giggled as she exited the car. I climbed out following her. She had a good lead, but not good enough. I quickly caught up to her. "How did you...?" I laughed as I threw her over my shoulder. She screamed and laughed the entire time. I smiled.

"I win." I proclaim, triumphantly. She sticks out her tounge. "Push me." She stares at me silly. "I won fair and square." Gabi dramtically sighed before pushing me on the swing. Soon after, she proceeded to her own swing.

"Let's jump off." She says once we're both high enough. I nod and take her hand in mine.

"One...Two...Three." As we're soaring through the air, I remeber us doing the same thing 5 years back. We landed tumbling and rolling on the soft grass. The only thing different, was that I was on top of Gabi...and slowly leaning in...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CLIFFY!! What will happen next?! Kiss, no kiss, or interuption?**

**Review!**

**#3- What number is the year's decathalon? Ex. 20th annual**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant To Last**

**An- Thanx! All of the reviews make me smile! Nothing to much happening in my life. I can't tell who the trivia winner is, because fanficion won't let me see the reviews for the last chapter. The answer was 10. The wonderful people that answered correctly were, **_TroynGabi, HMHSMOTGHgrl, x-ImAgInE-x, icybabie, _**and **_DancingSweetheart_**! All of you are wonderful. I would say something...but that might give something away. I have a ver big mouth. No more of my babbling.**

**Disclaimer: You get the point...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella opened her eyes. They locked with mine...before she pushed me off. "Troy...what am I going to do? I...called off the wedding. He probably hates me." She burst into tears. Why?! Why was she thinking about him now?! "How can I fix this?" Time for best friend Troy.

"Gabi, he loves you. He'll understand. After all the times he called off the wedding before, he's got no reason to be mad at you. He'd be crazy if he was." She laid her head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I love him too." My heart ached when she said those words. Why? "Can we go back? I wanna talk to him." I nod and help her to her feet. She attatched herself to my arm and we walk towards the car.

"Gabriella! There you are!" Jason. "You left so sudden. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." She wipped around and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She let go of my arm and ran in his direction. There's that cold feeling again. What's going on with me?!

"Troy, we're gonna go home. Thanks for everything." Gabriella's angelic voice spoke. I shook my head as I watched them retreat to his car. He was so lucky. He had the most beautiful girl in this entire world. She was in love with him. What does he have that I don't?! The two of them stopped when they reached the car. Watching him kiss her was a nightmare. I want to be able to kiss her. I want to be able to hold her. I want...I want to know what's going on with me. I sighed and jumped in my car, and speed toward Zeke's house.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm going crazy." I say simply, once Zeke opens the door.

"Hey Troy, it's nice to see you too." I ignore his comment and continue.

"I'm having these weird feelings and thoughts about her."

"Gabriella?" I nod. "Explain."

"Well, when she hugs me...I have this warm feeling, but as soon as she lets go, I feel all cold. I hate it when she talks about Jason. Whenever she says she loves him...I wanna scream. It drives me crazy. When we hold hands, my hands get sweaty. She looks amazing in my clothes. She is soo beautiful even when she's hungover and not wearing make-up. And when she kissed me the other day...it was like I went to heaven." I finished. I knew it was okay for me to tell Zeke all the details. He would actually try to help me instead of calling me a girly man. Zeke smiled. He was thinking something. "Well...what's wrong with me? Am I going crazy?! What's happening." Zeke laghed. "I'm glad my problems bring you humor." I state before standing to leave.

"Troy...I can't believe you don't see the answers." I stopped and turned to face him.

"What?"

"Two answers. One, you're jealous of Jason."

"I am not!"

"Really, do you want to repeat some of the things you just said?" I shook my head and he contiued. "Two, you're falling for Gabriella again." He said as if it were the most simple thing in the world.

"I am not falling for Gabi. I can't. I won't. It's impossible..." wasn't it?

"Denie it all you want, but you're hooked on Gabriella. They way you looked when you talk about her, and the way you say you feel says it all. You're describing the same things you felt 5 years ago when you first told me you loved her." He was right. I remember going to his house the day after our first date.

"I think you're right Zeke. I think I'm in love with Gabriella Joy Montez." A smile spread across my face.

"Now, the question is are you going to tell her?" My face dropped.

"I can't. She's getting married. it's clear that she loves him. I'm gonna...I'm gonna let her come to me. If our love was meant to last, then she'll find her wasy back to me." I've made a descion. A hard one...but it's for the best...right?

"Are you ready for the wait?" Good question.

"I'll wait as long as I can." Zeke nodded in understandung. We both stood up.

"I've gotta get ready for a double date. Taylor and Chad."

"They're back together?" He nodded again. "Who are you going with?"

"Sharpay. We kinda hit it off." Wowzerz. I left out of his house and made my way home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been two days, and I've been in my room for both of them. "Troy, will you get out of bed? You've spent two days...I'm not letting you set a record." She laughed. "Gabriella called while you were sleeping. She seemed upset. You should call her." She walked out as I picked up my cell. I punched in Gabi's number ans she picked up at the second ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaking.

"Gabi, it's Troy. Did you call?" She took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Can you come over? Everyone's at the airport right now picking up my family. I need someone to talk to..." She didn't need to say anymore.

"I'll be there in five minutes." I pulled on a pair of faded jeans, and a white polo. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"He left me." When Gabriella told me those words...I felt extremlely bad for her. A part of me wanted to jump for joy. I knew I had to be there for her. I pushed all those thoughts aside. "He left me Troy. He called off the wedding and left me...and I don't think he's coming back." I brought her into a hug. She sobbed into my chest. I hated seeing hurt by someone she loved.

"If he left you, then he doesn't love you. He doesn't even deserve you." She sniffed.

"I just feel like it's my fault. Like I could've been better for him." I looked her straight in the eye. She really loved him.

"Gabi, I know that you love him, but you don't need to change. You're perfect, and if he can't see that. Then you don't need him. He wasn't the one for you." What she did next shocked me. She pressed her lips against mine. They were so soft and perfectly rounded. She wrapped her arms around my neck as mine crept around her waist. Slowly, she was pulling me up to her bedroom. I followed willingly. Once we were in, I pressed her up against her door. She opened her mouth as I licked her bottom lip. I broke away.

"We can't do this Gabi. You're hurt and I'm not taking advantage of you." She began to sob again.

"Troy...I just want to feel loved. I want someone to love me again." I felt so sorry for her. She didn't deserve to feel this way. "Why won't anyone love me? Why Troy?" I can feel my heart breaking. This amazingly stunning woman is crying infront of me. She doesn't think that anyone loves her.

"Gabi, I love you. Believe me I do." She looked me right in the eyes.

"Then show me. Make love to me. Right now." Shocking! "If you love me then you will." What was I supposed to do? She starts nibbling on my neck. I think I'm giving in. "Do it Troy." That's it. I gave into temptation. I made love to Gabriella Joy Montez. What would happen now?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not proud...what do u think?**

**Review!**

**#4- What hair style was Sharpay wearing when she kicked the bathroom?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant To Last**

**An- Thanx soo much! I'm glad you all liked the chapter. The ending would've been better, but brother #6 was rushing me off. He threatened to unplug the computer if I didn't hurry. I tried to make this chapter better. TrIvIa TiMe! Woopie! The winner was **_HSM is MY lover_**! Also, **_freakygeniusgirl12141, lemonwave22, rms.raven-2008, taywrites, carito06, KayleeMae, TroynGabi, daniwani2369, XxMissUndiscovered-HSMxX, yeahyagirl, ices8er93, HSMandChelseaFCfan, DancingSweetheart, hsmfancrazy, x-ImAgInE-x, hsmisdabest, ZacEfronandChrisBrownLover, 16HSM12, __magnifique,_ **and **_xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33_** gave the correct answer. Awesome job! Did anyone notice that you can review your own story? Just curious because I found out this morning. My alerts were down, so I checked my reviews the long way. I reviewed my last chapter. It's funny...to me. Lol. I'm done yacking...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

I held a sleeping Gabriella close to my side. My arm wrapped around her body, as my hand gently carressed her shoulder. Her lavender sheets covered both of our bodies. I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about what just happened. Gabriella wanted to feel loved. Hopefully, she did. The question in my mind is why I did it. Was it because she wanted it, or because I really wanted to show her that I love her? It's so confusing! What will she think? Gabriella began to stir. "Troy?" Her voice whispered, "you're still here?"

"yes" I whisper back. She gave a sigh of relief.

"I had a dream that you left me." I shook my head.

"I won't ever leave you Gabi." I kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer to me.

"I know this maybe be a bit weird, but...thank you. For tonight I mean. I feel loved. I'm just not ready for any relationships.?" I chuckled. I was trying to cover how hurt I really was.

"It's fine. We'll take things slow." She didn't need to be rushed. I knew she still wasn't over Jason. Nowhere near over him.

"Thank you. There's only one question now..." Please, don't let it be about Jason. Not now. "How am I going to tell my family?" Just then, Gabi's door swung open.

"Gabriella, we're so hap-" A middle-age woman came through the door shouting, with a male and one small child and a 17-year old. Gabi's head snapped up as they all came closer. We wrapped the sheets tightly around our bodies.

"No way! Gabriella?! When did this happen?!" Her cousin Katelyn(17) screamed, with her wide eyes and big smile. She pointed to all of the clothes scattered on the floor.

"Hey Auntie Carla and Uncle Larry...and everyone else..." Gabriella spoke nervously. She nudged me in my side.

"Uh, it's nice to see you all again?" What was I supposed to say? It's not the first time her family walked in on us.

"Wow! Uh, we'll just talk to you after you finish...your bussiness. It's nice seeing you Troy." Gabriella sighed as she plopped down beside me.

"Why is it always my family?" She questions.

"It was my family once." She giggled.

"You mean the very first time?" I laughed as I nodded my head. "That was the best." She smiled.

"It was." We laid there together until we heard Ricky called us.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Nice of you to join us." Ricky snickered. I turned to Gabriella, and she squeezed my hand tightly. "Care to explain." He said, pointing to our hands.

"Jason left me." Her family broke into cheers. Gabriella was astonished at their beavior. "I thought you were happy for me." She seemed a bit disappointed.

"Gabi, we were only like that because we thought that was what you wanted. We couldn't stand him. Ever since you brough him home 2 years ago at spring break, we wanted you to break up." Johnny explained. She brought him home two years ago? Where was I?

"Now, what's going on with you and Troy?" Barbra(Ms. Montez) seemed excited.

"Well...nothing really." I stated. I have to admit, I was a little nervous of what her family would say. They all remained quiet until...

"What do you mean?" Barbra questioned. "I thought you would be together after what we just witnessed." I thought the same. But I could understand.

"I'm not exactly ready for a relationship right now. I really love Jason I'm not gonna get over him in two hours. Besides, there's still a chance that he and I can be together." Seriously, it's getting really annoying that she still has hope. Let it go!

"Fine." Barbra said as she slipped her two sons money. They bet on us again? "You just made me lose a very big bet." They happily counted their money. We all laughed and started to catch up. Her aunt and uncle were extremely nice. I met them over christmas break a few years back. Before Gabi and I broke up. Her cousin was like the sister she never had. They told each other everything...well except for what she saw today. I'm guessing that's what they were talking about now.

"Hey." Johnny said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I guess we got what we wanted." He was referring to Jason being gone. I shook my head.

"Nope, I just wanted her to be happy. She's heartbroken." He gave me a half smile.

"I knew you still loved her." I gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah, but she doesn't feel the same."

"She does, she just doesn't see it yet. She will."

"Maybe, but for now...I'm gonna let love run it's course." I'm not gonna push her in any certain direction. I'm gonna let her find her own way.

"I'm gonna respect that." I nodded as he gave me a manly hug. Yes, hugs can be manly. My dad gave me manly hugs when I was a teenager. You get the point. "Here comes Gabi." I turned and saw her approaching. Johnny walked back toward Leslie. She took my hand and led me back up to her room. She closed the door and motioned for the balcony. I followed her out.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi daddy." I listened to her as she spoke. She looked up at the stars and spoke again. "The weddings off, at the moment. Jason left and he called it off. He's done it so many times that I'm sure he'll come back." She was serious. "I do have good news. It's about Troy. He's going to give me away at my wedding. You're probably wondering why." She paused. "He reminds me of you. It's crazy. He can read me like an open book...just like you could. He's here with me, but I know you can see that." She turned and looked at me. "Do you wanna talk to him?" What would I say? I know he's there, just like Alice is. I nodded.

"Hi Mr. Montez. It's Troy." I looked at Gabi and she smiled encouragingly. "I want you to know that I'll always watch over your daughter for you. I won't let anything bad happen to her. You have my word." I meant it.

"I'll keep you updated daddy." She smiled at the stars and I smiled at her. She met my gaze and led me back into her room. "I hope you don't think I'm crazy."

"Not at all. I talk to Alice someimes too." She smiled.

"I'm glad you talked to him. I think he likes it. I mean, I know he can see what's going on...but I think he likes it better if I tell him." I nodded. "I'm sorry for using you. I just felt so alone. I mean...I thought he was the only one that loved me beside my family."

"I'll always love you. Why would you thin otherwise." I was careful not to take a tone.

"I don't know. I just wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really didn't mean it."

"It's fine." Lie...

"So, it didn't mean anything right? It never happened?"

"What is 'it'? I don't even know what you're talking about." more lies...

"Thanks." She giggled and pulled me into a hug. "Let's go back down to everyone." I nodded. We exited her room quietly. I couldn't help but think about what I said to her father. I'm gonna keep my promise...no matter what it takes...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next chapters will be Troyella happy time with no big Drama. I promise. After that...well, you'll have to read! Also, if anyone can explain that shopping for mirrors joke to me...I'll be greatful. I still don't get it.**

**Review!**

**#5- What is the number on the choreographer's jersey in the movie? (hint- he has spikey hair)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant To Last**

**An- SORRY!!! I've been uber busy these last few days! Thanx for all the reviews! I love reading them! TrIvIa TiMe! The answer was 44. The winner is **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! Also, **_KayleeMae, LaurFoSho, HSMHMOTHgrl, larabaybee, -paiseleyx3, freakygeniusgirl12141, BreakToTheStars, _**and **_grayshull_** gave the correct answer. I'd also like to thank all of you that explained the 'shopping for mirrors' joke. It was really bothering me. I get it now! Lol. I'd also like to say that I'm sorry if some of the things Troy says are a little weird. It's kinda hard for me to write from a boy's POV. I'm trying as hard as I can, but sometimes my girl mind takes over for a minute. I've got 6 brothers, and I've been observing them just for this story...JUST KIDDING! lol I do observe them though...strange creatures...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...but seriously, who didn't know that?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

"Wake up loser!" Okay Troy, just pretend they're not there, and they'll go away. "Troy! The carnival is in town! Please get up!" Gabriella was at my beside whining for me to get up. She taps me repeatedly on the arm. Any harder, and I'll get a bruise.

"Gabi! What is is?" It's been three days since Jason left, and she's up already? You've got to be kidding me!

"I wanna go to the carnival." She smiles brightly.

"Gabi, the carnival doesn't open until 11 a.m." She thinks for a moment before shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"We can go out for breakfast. It's only 9:30. We can waste that time. Besides, I wanna make for some lost conversations." Awww how sweet. Woah! Get back into guy mode Troy.

"Give me a few minutes." I waited for her to leave, but she just stood there smirking. "Well?"

"Well what?" She asked innocently. Crazy beautiful brunette...

"Well, aren't you going to leave so that I can get dressed?" I asked. Really, was it that hard to figure out? She laughed a little.

"Nope." She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Why not?" This girl was really baffling me.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She began to laugh even more. It was so cute. I bit the side of my lip trying to figure out a clever come back.

"Alright fine, but don't expect me to leave when you have to get changed, Montez." BINGO! It's perfect. She stopped laughing abrutly as I smirked. She made her way towards the door.

"You won this time, Bolton. Don't expect it so often." A devilish grin appeared on her face. I chuckeled. That girl was seriously cute. I shook my head as I pulled on my pants. Turned on the water as I yanked my towel from the rack. "Hey!" I saw Gabriella's curly head pop up beside me.

"I thought you were going to wait?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"You're dressed." I stood up straight and gestured to my chest. I must add, that it was well-toned, and Gabi couldn't focus her gaze on anything else. "Umm, well...half way."

"Go ahead, admire it." She blushed. I laughed.

"I'll admit, it looks pretty damn good from here. Don't go getting a big head though." She laughed.

"Thankful your wonderful advice. I'll surely keep it in mind." I spoke sacastically as she stuck her tounge out at me. "Ha ha! Let's go." I joke as I pull my shirt onto my body. Gabriella takes my hand and practically drags me out of my own house.

"Let's go to Waffel Warehouse!" She smiled extra big at the thought. "They have the _best_ bacon!" I laughed. Gabi loves her bacon. "I'm driving!"

"Remind me to have Chad write my will." I joke. It earns me a slap on the arm. She laughs as we both get into her car.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, so what are you gonna do with your future?" Gabriella asked me. I'd been thinking about it for a while.

"Well, I'm not gonna be staying with my parents for long. I just bought a house not too far from your mom's house."

"Troy, that's awesome." She smiled. I returned it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep doing my job, and hopefully find someone to settle down with." I saw her smile falter a bit. Maybe... no way..

"That's nice. I'm moving out too. There's this house around the corner from my mom's too. It's nice and pretty. I fell in love with it." She told me as she ate her bacon.

"When are you moving?"

"In two days. You?"

"Same. Mom is great, but I hate how she's always in my room." Gabi laughed. "Should we get going? It's like 10:45." She nodded and searched for her wallet. "Don't sweat it Gabs." She stopped and smiled.

"Gabs?" I knew that she wasn't offeneded. She smiled at me...again. "Sounds like a bunny, but...I like it."

"Good. I plan on calling you that from time to time." She laughed again. I leave the money and we're on our way.

Durring the car ride, we talk about numerous things. Mostly our college years while we were away. Apparently, Gabs met Jason when she moved in her new dorm. He was her roomate. She complained about him to the office, and they switched her roommate after a while, but she found herself missing him. Her words not mine...but that's how they started dating. Apparently, Spellman opened up to boys over that little break. I have to restrain myself from gagging. I told her about some of my friends and roommates. Not very interesting. Although there was this one party when...

"We're here!" She shouts. We walk around enjoying a lot of the games. We played 'wack-a-mole' numerous times. I don't know how or why, but Gabi defeated me every stinking time! Even when I demanded a rematch. I knocked over a bunch of milk jugs and won Gabs a monkey. She seemed pleased. I was more than happy when her lips made contact with my cheek.

"Let's go to the dunk tank!" Her pearly whites flash in my face before she takes off. I laugh. She's just like a kid on Christmas. I took off after her catching up quickly.

"It's a partner tank Gabs."

"I know! This'll be so much fun!" She yanked me up to the tank and handed the man some tickets. How she obtained them is a mystery to me. "Roll up your pants." She commanded. I did as told, and took off my shoes.

"We're not going to be in the tank...are we?" She smiled mischeviously and climbed in. I sighed, the things I do for this girl. I climbed in the tank next to her. I leaned over with my eyes closed, and I could smell her perfume. Bananas. I open my eyes to see Gabriella's staring right at me.

"Troy?...are you smelling me?" Please, someone tell me that didn't just happen! "Wow. Look at the line!" Than you for changing the subject! I turned my head and see the line of about fifty people.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked. It never hurts to be sure. Gabriella nodded and grabbed my intertwined fingers with mine. Lucky for us, the first few people were little childeren. We didn't get dunked until person number 39. After that, it was us hitting the water everytime. Gabi would let out a small shriek before we dropped in. Our clothes we soaking wet when our tuen was over. We were given on large towel. Apparently, the owner of the booth ran out of single towels. We settled over in a nice sunny spot. Gabriella scooted close to me and gently laid he head on my shoulder.

"That was fun." She said softly. "Thanks for doing it with me."

"There is no way I'd ever let you do that alone. You'd have all the fun." I reasoned.

"Yeah, but you'd be the one knocking me in everytime." She giggled. That giggle of hers always makes me smile. It's crazy. She snuggled closer to me. I placed a small kiss on her head as she looked up at me. "Troy, you're a really great guy. I wanna make another pact." I shook my head for her to continue. "If we're not with anyone by the time we're 28, then you have to marry me. No matter what."

"Are you serious?" I ask, a little dumbfounded. I'd love to marry her and all, but she has to mean it first.

"Extremely. My mom always said she'd love to have you in the family. My brothers kove you, and my aunty and uncle think we'll have beautiful babies." She smiled at the last part.

"I agree. My babies will be the best ever." It's ture. My babies will be the best.

"_Our_ babies." I smiled.

"I agree. I, Troy Anthony Bolton, will marry you, Gabriella Joy Montez, at age 28 if we're both not in a serious relationship or marriage." I looked directly into her eyes.

"And I, Gabriella Joy Montez, will marry you, Troy Anthony Bolton, at age 28 if we're both not in a serious relationship or marriage." We both laughed. "Remember our other pact?" I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"About giving us anpther try?" She nodded and spoke.

"I think we should." There's a shocker! Is she ready for another relationship?

"Are you sure?" Gabriella pressed her lips against mine. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my closer. She opened her mouth, letting my tounge gain entrance. We pulled away when we were out of breath.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It sure does!" I exclaim. Maybe a bit too happy, but I don't care. Gabriella and I are caught in another liplock. Awesome!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WHOO HOO!!! Troyella loveyness! Lol**

**An- For anyone who has Verizon as their cable provider, I've found some interesting news. You can actually see High School Musical 2 seven days before it priemers on Disney. August 10th, it will be 'On Demand' in the free section. I found it out today whn I watched the movie on it. I'm not sure if 'Verizon' is offered in the UK. Let me know!**

**Review!**

**#6-In Getcha' Head in the Game, when Troy says "fake right, break left" who is behind him trying to block him?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meant To Last**

**An- I love you guys! All of your reviews make me smile! I love reading thme! This is a dedicated chapter to **_freakygenius12141_** and **_-paisleyx3_**( once again, I'm sooo sorry!! It was an accident! I promise!)! The answer Jason! Also, **_.Charmzi., grayshull, LaurFoSho, __-paisleyx3__, HSMandChelseaFCfan, LizzieRokasGermain, larabaybee, _**and **_BreakToTheStars _**gave the right answer! All of you are doing really good at this! I think I was wrong about all of you not hating Jason. You might just hate him. I really love his character though. Don't hate him! lol**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own...but I'd love to own Zac Efron!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay, so I'll order the pizza while you get the sodas." I tell Gabriella, who is standing in the kitchen of my new house. Yep! I've moved away from mom and dad. Big boy Troy! That sounded so lame...

"Just make sure that it has bacon!" Gabriella called. It was crazy. We'd spent the last 6 days as a couple. We'd both moved into our own homes, yet she spent almost all her time at mine. She even has her own toothbrush! I really want to ask her to move in...but maybe it's too soon. A few more weeks shouldn't be too long. I 'll ask her then. "Dr. Pepper?" She asked, snapping me right out of my thoughts.

"Yep. Pizza should be here in 45 minutes." Did you know that you can order Dominos Pizza online(its true!)? Gabriella brought over the sodas and sat them on the coffee table. She plopped down right next to me on the couch. I looked at the clock, it was only 8:45.

"What movie?" Gabi held up four different ones...all being mushy love dovey romance sappy stories. I groaned.

"Does it _have_ to be a romance story?" She giggled. I gave in when she gave a smile. "Fine, I pick..." I pointed to a random movie.

"Broke back mountain?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah! I totally love it! The message is great." I'm lieing through my teeth right now. I've never seen the movie in my entire life...

"Troy

"Just so we're clear, I totally knew that." She giggles befor planting a kiss on me. Just as she is about to pull away, I thrust my tounge into her mouth. She seemed surprised at first, but soon relaxes into the kiss. She snakes her arms around my neck as I lift her onto my lap. Our tounges are dueling with each other. We kiss until we're out of breath. Gabriella looks me dead in the eye before saying...

"Troy?" She started, "Bed...now." I love it when she's demanding. Withouth hesitation, I lift her up into the air and start to make my way there. Gabriella starts kissing me again, giggling everytime I bumped into something. I gently laid her down on the bed. She kept her arms around my neck. Gabi ran her hands through me hair. She kept me close to her body. I pushed her top off of her body. I placed small kisses on her collarbone as she moaned. I'm not sure how, but she made it so that she was straddling my hips. She gave me a seductive smile before we continued with our um, 'activities'...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella and I were laying silently. It was 3:00 am. I'd have to get up for work in 4 hours. I was still extremely exgausted. Let's just say that Gabriella is like the energizer bunny when she's in bed. That was one of the many amazing things about her. Gabs shifted slightly. She moved so that her head was resting on my chest. "I love you Gabi." Where did that come from?

"Do you really? You're not just saying that because of what just happened?" The force against me was gone. Gabi's breathtaking brown eyes were staring directly at me.

"I do. Why would you think that?"

"I think that all Jason wanted from me was sex." She slept with him?! When?! Why?!

"Well, maybe he didn't love you. Why are you still thinking about him anyway?" I'll admit, I shouldn't have said that. Gabriella seemed irritated.

"Maybe because I love...loved him! How could you even ask that?!" Her tone was rising.

"I'm asking because you and I are dating. If you weren't over him, then why are we even together?" I scoffed. "I didn't mean that."

"I know. Argh! Why is this so hard?!" That time, she wasn't speaking to me. It was a retorical question. She rose from the bed and began to pace.

"Why is what so hard?"

"Getting over him. Moving on. Trying to forget how much I miss him." That hurt. "Troy I didn't mean that. It's not always. I...just sometimes the things we do remind me of him. It's like he's still there."

"Trust me, a few more nights like the one we just had, and you'll forget all about Jackson." She laughed. A smile crossed her face.

"It's Jason. I'm pretty sure I will too."

"Gabi, I'm not letting you go again. Just go home for a bit. I'm not kicking you out, but maybe the fact that you've slept over every night since I moved in has got something to do with it." She smirked. What was she planning?

"Yeah. I'll be over some other day then." She gathered her belongings. I didn't mean now!

"I don't want you to go yet! It's 3am!" She giggled.

"Fine, but I'm going when the sun comes up." I smiled. She laid back down and we both fell into a deep slumber...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troy! Wake up. I made breakfast." Gabi whispers in my ear. I open my eyes and smile. Gabriella was wearing one of my button-ups. It was buttoned all the way to the third button. Her hair was out in curls again. She looked absoultely stunning. "I made waffles, eggs, toast, and bacon." I laughed. Of course she would prepare bacon. I patted the spot next to me ash she came over with the tray in her possession. She placed a tender kiss on my lips as she sat down. "Good morning sleepy."

"Good morning beauty." Gabi giggled. "What time is it?"

"Five." I nodded as we began to eat. "I wanted to make sure I got you up before you left for work." I smiled.

"Know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We forgot about the pizza." The two of us burst into fits of laughter.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, we were kinda busy..." She giggled once more.

"True."

"By the way, you never told me what made you change."

"Change?" She furrowed a brow. "What have I changed?"

"Your hair. Why'd you cut it?" It'd been bothering me scine I saw her.

"Oh, well it was kinda like me growing up. It's more...sophisticated. That and my mommy suggested it. Plus, I got some gum stuck in it." I laughed.

"I like it. It's sexy." She giggled. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Gabi nodded as I got up from the bed. "Y'ello?"

"Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while!" A cheery voice says. I regonize it a little.

"Who is this?" The person chuckled.

"I can't believe you don't remember my voice. It's Mel."

"Melissa?!" Gabi's head whipped in my direction. She lifts one of her brows at me. "Wow! I haven't spoken to you since..."

"Summer '07?" We both laugh. Gabriella gets up and comes closer to me. Her arms are folded.

"Um, how did you get my number?" It was scary how she just magically called...

"Oh, well your parents gave it to me. I called them asking for you, and they told me you moved out. Finally on your own huh?" I chuckled. Gabriella leaned an ear to the phone.

"Yeah. So, how you been?"

"I've been great. I was actually coming to town for a few days. Kinda need a place to stay."

"You could stay here." I say. Gabriella glared at me. She pulled her ears away from the phone.

"Really?!" I nodded, forgeting that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah! We could catch up on old times." She laughed.

"Ok, cool. I'll see you soon!" We said goodbye and hung up.

"You could stay here!" Gabriella mocks me. The way her face was, it seemed as if she was angry.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yes! Troy, do you not remember what she did 5 years ago? How could you let her stay in the same house as you?!" She threw her hands up in frustation.

"Gabi, I thought we got past that little incident." Why was she so worried? Gabi plopped down once more.

"We did!" She sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I'm just worried about her intentions. She didn't exactly leave a good impression on me." I walked over and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Gabs, you have to trust me. What relationship works without-"

"Trust?" She interuppted. I remained quiet. Gabriella knew that line entirely too well. She let out a heavy sigh before speaking again. "I trust you. Besides, it's only for a few days." I kissed the top of her head. "You're all mine. If she tries anything, you let me know. I'll handle her." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Gabi sat up and looked me in the eyes. When she laughed, I smiled. "I'm joking Troy!" I began to chuckle along with her. We leaned in for another kiss...

**DING DONG!!!**

I groaned as Gabriella laughed. Why are we always interuppted? I pulled on some sweats and we both headed to the door. "If it's Chad, I'll hurt him."

"Why do you always answer the door shirtless?" Gabriella questioned. I grinned, happily as we made our way to the door. I put an arm around her as hers snaked around my waist. We opened the door...

"Surprise!"

"That's for sure." Gabriella snorted.

"Melissa, you're here..."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh! Melissa's back! I wonder what will happen now...read to find out!**

**Review!**

**Ok, this one is 'Who said it?' Basically all you have to do is tell me who said the line.**

**#7- "To infinty and beyond!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meant To Last**

**An- Whoo! I love those reviews! They're awesome. I'm having a bit of writer's block on 'Message Sent'. Feel free to send me any ideas for the next chapter. The trivia, it made me laugh. Most of you got the answer right. It was Chad. A lot of people answered buzz lightyear. That's actually true, but all of the lines are from the movie. I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone that reviewed, regardless of whether or not you got it right. I'm almost at 200 reviews, and the story is nowhere near over. I've got some stuff planned. Also, no matter what happens, this story will be a Troyella. Incase anyone forgot, Melissa looks like Sophia Bush. She played in 'John Tucker Must Die'. She was the brunette. I think that was her. Also, I'm not done with Jason just yet...**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

"Melissa, you're here...so soon?" I asked, completely perplexed.

"Yeah, I'm in town for a wedding. It's being held at my parent's house. There's no more room there, so they asked me to stay at a friends." She stated calmly before running up to hug me. She unintentionaly pushed Gabriella out of the way...at least I think it was. "Gosh, it's been forever!" She smiles brightly at me. I gave a dry laugh and gently push her away after a few minutes have passed.

"Mel, you remember Gabriella." I intend on making sure Gabi's pressence is known. Melissa looks at Gabi. She seems, oh I don't know, shocked at her appereance.

"Gabriella! It's been forever." She pulls her into a hug. Gabi made a face whil Mel had her back turned. I stifiled a laugh. "I-isn't that Troy's shirt?" She quieried, taking note of Gabi's appearance.

"Yeah, we were kinda in the middle of something..." I knew exactly what she was trying to do. She was making sure that Melissa knew we were dating. I don't mind at all.

"Yeah, I can see that...if this is a bad time, I could leave-"

"Great! Come back in about 3 hours." Gabriella ushered Mel to the door. Why was she being so rude?

"No, we're actually just getting up. You can come put your things in the guest room." Gabi shot me a glare. I know she doesn't like Mel, but she doesn't have to be so horrible to her. I took the bags Melissa was holding. "Follow me."

"Yeah, while you two are doing that, I'll be going home." I groaned a little. Gabriella was angry. I watched as she pushed past us and slammed the door to my room.

"Is this a bad time?"

"It's just a little early. She's um, not a morning person." It was the best excuse to explain her behavior. Mel just nodded and we continued on to her room. "How long are you gonna be staying here?"

"Just three days. I'll be gone on Sunday." So soon? YES! Gabs will be soo happy!

"Well, that'll give us enough time to catch up." I flashed her a smile and she looked down. Was she hiding something? I shrug it off as I see Gabriella leaving. "Gabi! wait!" She stops and stares.

"Yes?" Yep, she's mad...

"Call me later. Lunch would be good. We could talk about everything."

"Of course, my dear!" She pinches my cheeks and leaves. I wonder if she knew she was still wearing my shirt."

"Can't wait 'til lunch..." I muttered. It was sure to be an interesting conversation...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You just let her push me! How can yu expect for me to be okay with that?!" Gabriella's voice boomed. Lucky for me, I was the only one in my office.

"I made sure that she knew you were there. How was I supposed to know she was gonna push you?"

"Maybe the way she came rushing up to you?"

"Gabi, you're overreacting. I'm sure it was only an accident."

"Oh sure, protect your beloved Mel." Here we go.

"Gabi, I pushed her away. She's just a friend. Besides, she's only staying for three days. Then it'll be you and me." She smiling on the other end of the phone. I know it. "You're smiling aren't you?" I heard a small gasp.

"How did you know?" Her voice was much softer.

"I know you too well." She giggled.

"Well, I've gotta ge back to this mustard ad. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you." There was a small pause.

"Back at ya." The line went dead. 'Back at ya'? Not what I was expecting. Nowhere near what I was expecting. I sighed and placed my phone on the reciever. Great. Now, she won't even say she loves me.

"Hey," I turned my swivel chair to the door. "Wanna go out for lunch? My treat." Mel offered. I nodded. I've got nothing better to do. Grabbing my jacket, we exit the building. We walked down to the cafe around the corner. The minute we enter, we're seated. "So, you and Gabriella still going strong huh?" I grin at the mention of her name.

"Well, it's been a little rocky, but yeah." Mel understands.

"Are you living with her?"

"Nope, she doesn't live to far. We just um, spent the night together." I'm not sure why, but I was nervous telling her that.

"I get it." She laughs,"I's good to know that my mistake hasn't messed you up. troy, I really wanna apologize for that." Mel placed her hand on top mine. I glanced down, hoping she'd remove it, but no luck. "I just fell for the wrong guy."

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is." We both turn and see Johnny and Leslie there. "Are you cheating on my sister?" Anger filled his eyes.

"This isn't what it looks like." I say without thinking. I regretted it soon after. Those words only bring trouble...and a smart remark.

"Really, because it looks like you two are staring into each other's eyes. Speaking soft words of love to each other. She seems to be letting the feeling of your tough linger on her hands." Wow. Don't let Johnny fool you. He can be a real romantic if he wanted to.

"Johnny...right? I'm Melissa. Troy and I are not dating. He's just letting me stay with him until Sunday." Thank-you Mel!

"Oh, well...can you not touch him. Sharpay could walk in here and get the wrong idea." He was right. Shar wouldn't confront us like he did. She'd go straight to Gabi...which is why what I saw next frightened me. Sharpay was staring wide-eyed at our table. She kept her head low, but he mouth was almost touching the table. She darted out the door when I caught her gaze. i took that as my cue to dart too.

"Sorry Mel, but I've gotta bolt(Bolton-bolt...lol ok sorry, just a mary moment)." I yell going out the door. Why can't I remember Gabi's adress? 107...127...117! That's it! 117 Rosewood Dr.(made up). I don't have time to get my car..I wave my hand for a cab and I'm off.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gabi! Are you here?" I used my spare key to get into the house. Shar's car wasn't anywhere in sight. She hadn't been here.

"Troy?" Gabs come out from her kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to inform you that you might recieve some false information from Sharpay." I kiss her gently on the cheek and sit at the counter.

"What kinda information?" She follows and stands in between my legs.

"Well, she might say something like...Troy's dating Mel." Prepare for the screech.

"WHAT?!" There it is. "Why would she say something like that?!" Her cute little face was turining red.

"Because she was in the same cafe as Mel and me. Mel was apologizing, and she might've got the wrong idea. It's not true. You can ask Johnny and Les." She is more calm after I added in the last part. She stares a second, before pecking me on the lips.

"I trust you." She pecks me again. She's such a tease. I pull her closer to me as she giggles. She opens her mouth a litlle, but I'm not using any tounge. Ha ha. She pulls away smiling, but then has a sickened look on her face. In a flash, she off to the bathroom. Eww. Let's just say, I'm holding her hair and she's over the toilet. I grab her a towel, so she can wipe her mouth. After brushing her teeth, she assures me that she's okay. i nod.

"Well, I should be getting back to work. Lunch is almost over."

"Okay, see you later." I look her directly in her enchanting brown eyes before saying,

"I love you Gabi." She looks at me for a moment.

"I-I love you too."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meant To Last**

**An- I just want to apologize for that last chapter. I was half awake, singing HSM2 songs, and staring at Zac Efron. If the chapter seemed to be a bit...suck-ish? I was really out of it. Trust me...my brother and I were basically partying while I was talking on the computer. Most of you were able to pick out the hints in the last chapter though. Sorry about not giving a trivia. I completely forgot about it. There's two questions at the end of this chapter though. Everyone who is looking for a good read, check out my awesome friend **_freakygeniusgrl12141_**'s profile! it's her very first fic and it's gonna be awesome(just like her D!) So, check it out and review! Another very awesome friend of mine, **_taywrites_**, has just posted another story. Check that out too! It's sounds amazing.**

**Disclaimer: Zac Efron...I'll wait to own you foever...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

"Push harder Troy!" Melissa yelled. I groaned. She wouldn't stop saying that!

"Mel! I'm pushing as hard as I can, okay?!"

"Well this is not my new refridgerator! Now push!" This girl was nuts! I asked her to help me get it into the kitchen, who knew that it'd require so much complaining? After a while...it gets incredibly irritateing. I mean, even Chad doesn't complain that much!

"Okay, one last push." Finally! "Thanks again for helping. Feel free to take some food out anytime." I joked. Mel giggled. it wasn't like a normal giggle...it was a flirty giggle.

"Oh Troy, you're _so_ funny!" She laughed, while touching my chest. This wasn't good. "Why don't you and I go play a game?!" Mel appeared overly excited. It was just a game.

"Um...what game did you have in mind?" I must admit that I'm a bit nervous about her answer.

"How about str-" Thankgoodness the doorbell rang.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get that." I excused myself as she pouted. Maybe Gabs was right about her intentions..."Ricky? What are you doing here?" I watched intently as Gabriella's brother paced upon entering the house. He seemed to be panicing. "What's up?"

"It's Alex. S-she's p-pregnant. She's gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a dad."

"Congradulations! That's great! How far along is she?" I think I'm more excited than he is.

"Troy! I'm gonna be a dad...That's horrible! I don't know anything about kids! I'm gonna be a terrible father!"

"No! Never! Ricky, you're one of the best guys I know. You took care of Gabriella when she was little, heck you still take care of her now. You're gonna be great. Don't sweat it." I encouraged him.

"But what if I mess up? What if Alex hates me?"

"Ricky, she won't hate you. She loves you, and we both know that. Both of you are going to be great parents." I assured him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, so how far is she?"

"Well, she's about 4 months. She was really sick. Throwing up at random times of the day. It scared me. When we took her to the ER, they told us the news. It didn't sink in until this morning. I freaked."

"Random vomiting?"

"Yeah. Doctor said it was morning sickness. Only weird thing was that it happened at like, luch time or something. I personally think they should change the name." Lunch? Gabi threw up at lunch...

"Are you sure? So, how long was it going on?"

"Uh, a long time. Three months I think. That means she got pregnant in likeDecember." Oh no...the last time Gabriella and I slept together...no...not possible. It has be farther...five weeks ago...when Jason left her...

"No, no no no no." I say aloud.

"What's up?"

"Um, Do you know if Gabi's home?"

"Yeah. She wasn't feeling well. Sounded like she was throwing up. She called out of work."

"I gotta go. Just lock up when you leave." I didn't want to explain what was going on in my head to her brother. It was too complicated.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the moment, I'm waiting for her to open the door. "Troy? It's great to see you!" She smiled brightly at me. "Come in." I step into her home. I find myself reinacting Ricky. I'm going back and forth inside her living room. "Troy?"

"Have you thrown up at all today?"

"Well, yeah. I've been feeling a little sick." She answered, nodding her head.

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

"No. It's probably just some bad bacon." Gabi joked. She giggled, but soon stopped when I didn't join her. "Troy? What's wrong?"

"Gabs...I think you might be...pregnant."

"What?! Troy, why would you figure that?"

"Ricky told me Alex was pregnant. He told me how she was throwing up at random times..."

"Troy, I don't think I'm pregnant. We've used protection every single time." Gabi adverted her gaze. She was starting to think now.

"Not the time Jason left."

"Yeah...but-"

"Have you gotten the 'thing'?" I interuppted.

"What 'thing'? What are you talking about?" She looked up at me bewildered.

"Gabi don't make me say it." I whined.

"Oh...well now that you mention it. I'm kinda late. Troy... what if I am? What am I going to do?"

"We just have to set up an appointment. That's all...right?"

"Yeah, but I can't wait that long! We have to check." She yanked me into her bathroom. I stood in the doorway while she looked underneath the sink. A few moments she pulled out a pregnancy test.

"You keep those with you?"

"I bought them yesterday. I was shopping and...I don't know. It seemed like I should have them." Wow. "Step out fo a second." I nodded and went back out. I started to look around her place. There were tons of pictures with her and her father. Most of them where in star shaped frames. I understood. Her father was living in the stars. It made perfect sense to the two of us. I smiled when when I came across a frame where he was pushing her on the swings. No wonder she loved the park. "Five minutes. We'll know then." She seated herself onto the couch. I followed.

"So...what are we gonna do?"

"You mean if I'm..." I shook my head. "Well, we'll have to call someone."

"Who?"

"Jason." Are you kidding me?

"Why on earth would we call him?"

"There's a chance, if I'm pregnant, that the baby is his. Only if I'm pregnant."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, the two of us were together before he left. We..slept together. Then, you came and I was out of it."

"So, you slept with the both of us?" Somehow...know that little fact hurt.

"Yes, but it was completely different. With him, I felt as if I was some..'lousy' lay or something. With you, I felt loved. I felt cared for. I was wanted. It was like you actually cared."

"Has it been five minutes yet?"

"Troy, I love you. I love being with you. I'm not gonna go running back to Jason. Even if the baby, if there is one, turns out to be his. He'll know about it, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna marry him. I wanna be with you." I searched her eyes for signs of fibbing. Not a trace. I brought her into my arms. "Let's check that stupid test thingy."

"Right, no matter what...we stick together." We walked into the bathroom and picked up the test.

"Wait!" Gabriella turned her body away. "You look." I extened my arm and picked it up the test and read it...  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CLIFFY! lol Review!**

**#9-What is the first thing word Gabriella says to Troy? (hint: speaks not sings)**

**#10-What character says the name of the school first?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meant To Last**

**An-Hiya! I got the most reviews for the last chapter. It was over 40! Gasp! They're soo funny! Sorry about the cliffy, but I had to do it. Trivia? I listed the names of people who got at least one answer. The answers were #9-Gabriella, #10-Troy. The winner was **_lemonwave22_**! Also, **_HSMandChelseaFCfan, xxLARREN'GARRENxx33, Listen.To.Your.Heartx3, ilovetoplaybball, tweenager, daniwani2369, BreaToTheStars, freakygeniusgirl12141, sally4, Jayne-94-2xx, Lord Croesus, hsmisdabest, Kawahara Hikori, Furny, ZacEfronandChrisBrownlover, Wilamehna99, Rizmu, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, HMHSMOTHgrl, __hsmandhmluver, _ _LizzieRokasGermain,_ **and **_-paisleyx3_** gave the correct answer. Great job! There's also a reminder at the end for all with Verizon as their cable provider. If you don't have Verizon, ignore it.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

"Gabs, get the phone." I tell her.

"Why? Is something wrong? What does it say."

"Well, either way you need to call someone..."

"Troy! Don't make me have to hurt you. Tell me what it says."

"Well, it says congradulations." I know, I'm beating around the bush, but I'm not sure which result she wants.

"Congradulations? That's it? Give mt that." She snatched the test from my hand and read. "How accurate is this thing?! This can't be right." She began to shufflel around looking for the box. "99.9 accurrcy. So that means..."

"It's pretty safe to say." She sat down on her tub. Sighing deeply, she rested her head in her hands.

"Troy. I can't be...I can't be a mother. Not now. I'm supposed to be married first. I promised my mother I would follow the song." What?

"Song?"

"You know...first comes love, then comes marriage, THEN comes Gabi with a baby carriage." I laughed.

"Gabs, what are you worried about? You're gonna be fine." She looked up at me.

"Are you serious? Have you seen the way I am with kids? I can't take all the constant crying and whining. I'm no good with them at all. This baby is gonna hate me. I bet it does already..." Gabriella took a sudden intrest in her shoes. I took a seat next to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Gabi, this baby is going to love you. No matter what, you'll be the mother. I'm sure you'll get used to all of the crying and everything." She smiled at me.

"What about my family?"

"Well, I'm sure they'll be okay with it. Right now, you need to call and set up an appointment with the doctor." She nodded.

"Troy?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm gonna have a baby!" She beamed. I laughed at her. She skipped out of the bathroom singing 'I'm gonna have a baby'. It was terribly cute. I know it may seem like I'm happy about her being pregnant, but I'm just a bit scared. The chance that the baby is mine is still questionable. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a child with her, but I just...can't be fully happy until I know that it is definitely my baby. "Okay, our appointment is next month on Tuesday." Gabriella stated re-entering the room. "Are you okay?" I knew she was worried. Okay Troy, time to use those acting skills.

"Okay? I'm awesome! You're having a baby!" I smiled, lieing through my teeth.

"Great. We need to go break the news to my family now. Um, Just stay behind me. I don't want Johnny trying to kill you." She joked. I chuckled.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troy, Gabi! What brings you here?" Barbra Montez asked. Gabriella's hand slipped into mine and she gave it a small squeeze.

"Mom, is everyone here?" Barb nodded. "Can you tell them to me us in the family room?" Barb left to gather everyone up.

"Are you sure you wanna tell them now?" I asked, just making sure. Gabriella hesitated before shaking her head yes. Soon, we were all in the room together. Everyone was silent. I could tell that the sweet brunette beside me was nervous. She was shaking, and occassionally taking deep breaths.

"Okay, so I-we have something to tell you all." Gabi began. She took my hand once again and squeezed it. I lifted the both of our hands and kissed hers.

"Okay, we hate to stop this lovey mushy moment, but we do have lives. We can't wait here all day." Johnny spoke. He had no idea what was going on. He's pressuring her. She doesn't do so well. "Hello?! Come on! We were in the middle of a very important game." Gabriella closed her eyes. I'm guessing she was imagining the different paths this could take. "Are you gonna tell us or what?!"

"I'm pregnant! Okay Johnny?! I'm having a baby. That's the news. You can go back to your stupid little game." She snapped, never letting go of my hand. I didn't want her to either. I wanted her to know that I was there for her. Everyone was silent. No one spoke. They all possessed blank expressions.

"G-Gabriella? You're p-preg-pregnant?" She nodded and closed her eyes. "Well, thats wonderful. I've been waiting for a grandchild for what seems like forever!" Barbra spoke. We let out laughter that was full of relief(if that makes any sense). Enormous smiles spread across our faces.

"Yay! Now I won't be all alone." Alex squealed.

"So that's why you asked all those questions." Ricky breathed.

"I never would've guessed." Johnny murmered.

"How sweet!" Leslie gushed.

"You're not mad?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yeah, I mean this isn't exactly following the song." Gabriella added.

"Mad?! No way! Gabriella, that song was for children anyways. You're an adult now, besides I've always said you two will make gorgeous babies!" I turned to Gabriella and watched as her smile faded.

"That's the other part mom. Um, I'm not really sure how to say this..."

"Do the best you can Gabriella. We're all here for you." Leslie encoraged. Gabriella took a deep breath and began telling the news.

"There'sachancethatthisbabymightbeJason's..." I knew no one understood her. Heck, I barely understood her.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?" Ricky asked.

"There's a chance that this baby might be Jason's." She spoke quietly. She gripped my hand even tighter. Everyone around us was silent. I need to do something.

"But, no matter who this baby's father is, I'll treat it like its my own." I proclaimed. Mrs. Montez smiled. I grinned sheepishly.

"As long as that baby is loved, I don't care who the father is." Johnny, surprisingly spoke.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella's soft voice said, as she leaned in and sweetly kissed my cheek.

"We should be getting home, Gabs needs her rest." They all nod, and we make our way to the door.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The minute I opened her door, Gabi rushed to the bathroom. I'm guessing she need to throw up. I walk in, and spot her holding the pregnancy test in her hands. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. She leans back into my chest, still staring at the small stick that will change our lives. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Of course. Gabi, no matter what I'm gonna be there. There's not one thing in this world that can stop me." She smiled.

"I really hope you're the father. Maybe we can find out at the doctor's office." I chuckled.

"I'm not sure, but we can try."

"Good." She laughs. After a few moments, she speaks again. "Troy..." Her voice speaks in a hush tone.

"Mhm?"

"We're going to have a baby!" She laughs. I join in with her. She smiles brightly and brings our hands to her stomatch. "Our baby is in there." She's still beaming with joy. And looking up into the mirrior...I find that I am too...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW!**

**REMINDER: Verizon On Demand should have HSM2 avaiable to watch tomorrow! I'm still not sure I will though...**

**#11-What animal prop is seen in detention? (ps. sorry if i already asked that!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meant To Last**

**An-Hey! Right now it's 1:32 am. I can't sleep right now, because I'm supposed to be on the sofa(very uncomfortable!) so, I decided to update. This chapter is a double dedication. It is dedicated to **_BreakToTheStars_** because we're doing a co-write, which should be out late september, and **_lemonwave22_**, because she got the trivia! Lol The answer was camel, and because there's so many names, and it's 1:39 am, I'm not gonna list them all. Sorry :/ Here's the next chapter though! Also, I've just realised that I'm in love with Jason...not the one in the story. I love him and his hott singing voice! I never intended for him to be a hated character at all. He started off sweet, but if he stayed that way, my story would be very similar to other people's...I think. Remeber, I'm not thinking straight. I haven't slept for 24 hours and it really sucks.**

**P.S. I DID NOT PROOF READ THIS OR EDIT IT...Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Second movie is out, and I still don't own!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

"I know! It's a miracle, Jason!" Gabriella happily whispered into the phone. I glanced at the clock discretly. 6:05 am. Why would she call him so early. "I know it's my descion. I'll call when I have my first appointment. Of course! I don't want you to miss out on a thing!" She giggled. What's going on? "It's all very peachy that you met a girl. I gotta go. I have...a..guest...staying with me and I don't want to wake them. I'll call you when I know something." She hung up. I sat up on my elbow and stared at her.

"Morning."

"Good Morning!" She replied kissing me tenderly. She was much, much more cheery than usual. The Gabriella I know, isn't a morning person.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything is splendid, no Spectacular! I found some information online. About the whole baby thing...it said which ever came first has a greater chance." She possessed the biggest smile imaginable. How could she be happy about that? She didn't know it, but my heart's breaking inside. "Jason's happy about the baby! He wants to come to all of the appointments and everything. Isn't that perfect?!" Gabi asked me. Is that a trick question?

"Um, yes?...but are we talking about the same Jason that called off the wedding and left you?"

"Please don't bring up the past..." Just by hearing the tone of her voice, I could tell she was annoyed. "I really think he might've..changed his ways. I mean maybe it was just cold feet..." Why is she protecting him?

"You really believe that?"

"Yes. People can change! Look at Johnny! He doesn't hate you anymore."

"That's only because he wanted me to break up you and Jason!" I shouted, immediately regreting the words after ther left my mouth.

"W-what?! You broke us up?! It was you're fault?!" Gabriella interrogated, he voice rising with each question. Gabriella was now on her feet.

"No! Gabi that's not what I'm say-" I began, but was soon interrupted.

"I bet you did! You just couldn't see that I moved on. So the second you found out, you made a plan to ruin it! That kiss! Truth or Dare! All of it was set-up?!" We were both standing on opposite sides of her bed.

"No! Not at all. Gabriella, I wanted you to be happy. He made you happy then. I left you alone. Everything that occured was totally unpalnned."

"I don't believe you. I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with you." She turned away from me.

"Fine, but don't blame me because you're too stubborn to listen." I pulled on my jeans and left her house.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I laid on my bed facing the ceiling. I'd been like that for at least an hour. The day seemed to be taking forever to end.

"Hey, I heard about Gabriella...congrats." Mel was standing in my doorway.

"Thanks, but you might wanna take it back." She was confused.

"I don't understand. She's pregnant...right?" I sighed. This was going to take sometime. I patted a spot on my bed for her to come sit.

"Well, there's a chance that the baby could be her ex's. SHe slept with both us the same day." I swear I heard her murmer 'what a whore'. Believe me, I would've went off. Why didn't I?..because I don't know the truth. I don't know if she really said it. It would've been a replay of me and Gabs.

"So, is that why you're so upset?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"We got into an argument. I told her that her brother wanted me to help break her and Jason up by accident. She went off. She's too stubborn to listen, so I left." Those words earned me a smack on the head. I now know how Chad feels...it hurts! "What was that for?!"

"Never, _ever_ leave a woman! Even if she's being to stubborn and you know you're right! Stay with her! Comfort her. Anything!...but don't leave!" She scolded. That sounds like my mother and one of her prom lectures. I remember that day...okay, I'm getting off topic.

"What do I do now?" She stared at me like I was stupid. Only for today, I might be.

"Go after her!" She advised.

"Duh!" I joke as I playfully hit myself on the forehead. "Why don't we go out o eat dinner tonight?" I propose. I need a way to thank her for her help.

"Well, I guess I could stay the night and leave in the morning..."

"Great!" I kiss her on the cheek and head out.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troy! It's good to see you again!" Jason greeted. Why was he answering her door?

"Yeah, good to see you to...Jack" Okay, that was wrong...but you don't like either!

"It's Jason. You know that Troy." Gabriella spoke as she apeared from her kitchen.

"Can we talk?" She nodded and we both walked into her room.

"What's up?" Gabi is staying calm.

"Why's he here?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I thought since the baby's his-"

"Gabriella, there's still a chance the baby's mine." I interupted her. "Please tell me you're not losing hope."

"Troy...the things I looked up and read seem very truthful..."

"_Seem_, Gabriella. They _seem_ that way, but you and I both know from past experiences that things aren't always what they same." I told her, referring to the time Mel kissed me. She knew what I was talking about. I reached out and turned her to face me.

"Troy, he has to be with is baby." A stern look remained n her face.

"Why are you doubtinh this Gabriella? Do you not want the baby to be mine?" Anger was in my voice, and I know she could tell. She winced when I called her Gabriella. "I promised I'd be here no matter what...so, why are you pushing me farther away?"

"I just don't want you to stick around and care for a kid that's not yours!" She yelled. Tears were in her eyes. "Troy, there is an extremely, etremely high chance that this baby is Jason's. I don't want you to be hurt if it is."

"Gabriella, right now the only thing that's hurting me is you." A tear escaped from her stunning brown eye, but I quickly wiped it away. "I wanna be here for you and the baby. Even if it's not mine. I promised that, and I always keep my promises." She gave me a sad smile and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I only wanted to do what I thought was best. Please-" I kept her in my arms as she cried.

"Shh, you're already forgiven." She tightened her old on me as I planted soft kisses on her head...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- You tell me if that was good or not. I'm still half awake...**

**Review!**

**#11-What does the 3rd person to audition for the musical do?**

**In My Sister's Shadow****: Gabriella Montez has an older sister named Jasmin. Jasmin has always been known as the 'golden child' in her family. Everything is perfect in Jasmin's life. Gabriella cant take it anymore. She craves to be noticed. So she does something drastic. She steps out of who she is in order to become her sister.In Gabriella's quest to shine, will she find love in the one friend that's always noticed her?(troyella) there will be some changes made when I put it up...so keep an eye out for it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Meant To Last**

**An- Hello! I'm awake this time! Lol I just read the last chapter over again. Boy was I out of it. There were a million mistakes. I kinda rushed it. I can understand why a lot of you didn't review. lol The trivia winner was **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**! The answer was the girl who kept winking at Darbus. Also, **_Wilamehna99, XOxo.Breaking.Free.xoXO, _**and **_HMHSMOTHgrl_** gave the corretct answer. Awesome Job! I want to thank all of you for reviewing! I really don't do it enough. Here's another chapter! I'm gonna try to finish this up before school starts. I'm kinda busy because of VBS. It's tiring to have to teach 3 year-olds. lol Also there's an Author's note at the end for everyone who is interested in my new story. Alright, I'm shutting up now...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't have a million posters of Zac in my room.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

"Okay, so the weather says its a bad night to leave! Big deal! I'm gonna make you a meal right here and now." I told Mel as we re-entered the house. It was pouring outside.

"No offense, but are you sure its safe? Last time I checked, you couldn't even make sugar water correctly." She giggled. I shot her a playful glare.

"Harty Har har! I happen to be an awesome cook! Ever since Gabs introduced me to Zeke." I stated proudly as I walked over to the pantry. Mel took a seat at the counter.

"Ok, I guess if the house catches fire, then the rain will put it out." How funny of her. I brought the contents over to where she was.

"Mel's got jokes?" I asked, laughing. She just nodded while smiling. This was the Melissa I was best friends with.

"What are you gonna cook anyway?" She leaned over to see what I had spead out.

"The classic cheeseburgers we always have on rainy days." She beamed.

"I remember when our mom's made them. It was awesome." I laughed.

"Those were some good times." Mel seemed to be drifting off down memory lane. I smirked. "How much do you wanna bet that I can make them better?" She snapped back to reality. I stayed focus on the food. Okay, now just a pinch of pepper...

"No way! No one can make them better!" She shook her head. "The fifty dollars I have in my pocket says so."

"You're on!" I challenged. She shook her head smiling. Now for the little bit of barbeque sauce...

"I've missed this Troy." Where did that come from?

"Missed what?" I asked, completely bewildered. I looked up at her, but she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"This." She gestered to the space in between us. "Us being friends. After I kissed you that night..." She staring directly into my eyes.

"Don't bring up the past Mel. Not tonight. Not when we're having fun." I reasoned.

"It has to be brought up sometime Troy! We can't keep pretending that it never happened and that you never stopped talking to me." Her voice was raised from a quiet whisper into a shout. She was out of her seat and standing.

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't being jealous!" I yelled back. She let out a short breath and looked away. "None of this would've happened. I wouldn't be going crazy and Gabriella and I would be happy."

"You're right. I'm the cause of all you're problems right now. It's my fault that Gabriella's pregnant with a baby, who's father can't be identified because she slept with two huys in the same night, and wasn't smart enough to use protection. It's my fault that you slept with her and that Jason left her. As of matter of fact. I'm pretty sure it's my fault that she met Jason too. Yeah, because I'm the one that told her I was too busy for a relationship and that school got in the way! But wait, I'm pretty sure all of that was _you_!" She screamed at me. She was furious and so was I. However, my mouth wouldn't let me speak. My mind was telling me that I just made a big mistake. Everything that came from her mouth was true.

"Melissa, I'm sorry. Everything is my fault. You didn't do anything. It was just me trying to find someone to blame. I shouldn't have said those things." I feel so bad right now. I can't even bring myself to look at her.

"It's fine Troy. You've got a lot going on right now. I shouldn't have said anything either."

"No! I'm glad you did. You put me back in my place where I belong. I was out of line." She just giggled. "What are you laughing at." She pointed down at my pants.

"I think you spilled a little barbeque sauce on your pants." She laughed harder when I looked down. Oh boy. She calls this a little? There's a spot the size of Texas on my right pant leg!

"Oh, so you think thats funny?" I picked up the bottle, and splashed it all over her. She sure shut up.

"Troy! That was my only dress! You just ruined it! All of my stuff has been shipped home already!" She yelled. I laughed harder. Mel didn't seem to see th humor. Trust me, if you saw her, you would be in tears from all the laughter.

"Don't sweat it, you can borrow some of my clothes. Just go shower." She nodded and went into the bathroom. I put the burgers in the oven and went to find her something to wear. I settled on a pair of my basketball shorts and one of my old T-shits. A while later, she came out. Her hair was wrapped in a towel. I stifled a laugh. She looked like an alien. My blue towel was wrapped around her body. She doesn't look to bad. I mean she's got a nice shape...wait. I'm dating Gabi. She's the only girl who's shape I should be interest in. She's the one I wanna marry. Just keep that in mind Troy.

"Troy?" Mel's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Can you let go?" I looked down to see that I hadn't let go of them.

"Sorry." I mumbled not looking at her. This is embarrasing.

"You checking me out, Bolton?" Okay, she sounds exactly like Gabriella right now...not good. I shook my head and she left to go change. "I still smell like barbeque sauce!" She called. I chuckled to myself. Mel returned a little later. I was sprawled out on"So, how serious are you and Gabriella?" She plopped down next to me and laid her haed on my pillow.

"I wanna propose to her." I said softly. Melissa smiles.

"Can I help pick out the ring?" I Shot up and faced her.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanna help. I love weddings, and really need to get on her good side." She shrugged. I laughed. I nodded at her and she grinned knowingly. We then set up a date for her to come back into to town. She was going to help me set up everything.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troy..." It's three o'clock in the morning and Mel's ready to leave. I'm kinda sad, but not really. I'll be seeing her again soon. I brought her into my arms. She held onto me tight.

"I'll see you in two weeks?" I whisper in her ear.

"Bet on it." We pull away from each other and look.

"Thanks again for agreeing to do this." She laughed.

"It's no problem. Good luck with everything. You have my number, so call if anything drastic happens."

"I will. Thanks for being there Mel." She smiled.

"Anytime." She grabbed her purse and hopped into the cab. She waved as the cab pulled away. I waved to. Now, all I had left to do was think of a way to propose...I'm not really a hopeless romantic. This is going to take some thought.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW!**

**#12- What does Gabriella's mom stop her from doing on New Year's?**

**An- Okay, so my new story. I'm changing the entire thing. So, here's the new summary.**

**Gabriella Montez is different, and because of this, her parents seem to forget all about her. Her sister, Jasmin, is the golden child in their eyes. Everything she does is more important than Gabriella's life. When the brunette meets a boy, will he help her turn her life around? **

**there it is! I can't tell you what's different about her for the sake of the story. The summary may suck, but it's what i can think of at the moment. Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meant To Last**

**An- Love you all! Seriously, I never thought my stories would reach past 50 reviews. Thanx soo much! My new story is actually out now. If you're interested, check it out. This chapter is dedicated to **_LunarEclipse360_**(for making a banner for 'Summer Love') and **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**(she won the trivia). The answer to the trivia was reading her book. Everyone got that answer. I'd be here all day if I listed all the people. I think thats pretty much it. I seriously have no clue how long this story will be. I'm pretty sure it will be my first story over 14 chapters though. That's all for now! Oh, I'm skipping some time, because I don't want to go throught Gabriella's entire pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

It has been three months since Melissa left. She kept her promise and came back to help me pick out the ring and plan a proposal. It's very simple, and No, I'm not telling anything about it. Gabriella wasn't so happy when she saw Mel giving me a hug goodbye. Let's just say that night ended with a huge argument...and lots of cuddling. Now, we're getting ready to go to Zeke's for a barbaque. We haven't told them about the baby yet. Gabriella's not ready to. I can understand that. I'm not exactly ready for Shar's squeals. "Troy, are you ready to go?" Gabi called from my bathroom.

"Yeah, I just need to tie my shoes." She walked out from the room and smiled. Gabriella was wearing one of those shirts. You know, the ones that are like kinda loose and everything. I think she called it a baby-doll top. I don't know. You couldn't even tell she had a growing bump.

"So, how do I look?" She questioned, nervously. I took in her apearance, she'd definitely gotten more fuller in some departments. I mean that in the best way possible. Of course, I wouldn't dare say that to Gabriella. This whole pregnancy has made her a bit more...moody. I swear, if I so much as say something like 'Cheesecake is the worst food ever.' she'll bite my head off(i would too...jk)!

"You look absolutely amazing." I motioned for her to come over, and she obeyed. I wrapped my arms aroun her waist and held her close.

"Yeah, but I think my bottom has like expanded..." Time for a hilairous joke!

"Yeah, but it's always been big, so no one would notice. Although it is nice that you've got more junk in your trunk." She hit me playfully on the arm.

"You checking me out Bolton?" See!? That's the same thing Mel said!

"That I am." She smiled up at me and I returned it.

"You can't tell, right?" I shook my head to assure her. She smiled proudly and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "They won't think I'm some kinda slut right?" Her question shocked me.

"No way Gabi. There's no reason for anyone to ever think that." I explained.

"Yeah, but there's the whole not being sure who the father is thing..." Her voice trailed off. The doctor never told us who the father was. She only informed us that we'd have to wait until the baby was born. On the upside, we can find out the gender in exactly one week.

"They'll be trilled. We won't even have to say anything about that, because I'll be helping with the baby no matter what." Gabriella kissed me once more with passion. She nibbled on my lip gently before pulling away.

"Do we really have to go to Zeke's?" I asked, still in a daze from her kiss.

"We do if we want to tell are friends." She giggled. I groaned playfully and she dragged me out of the house.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yay! You made it!" Sharpay screeched, the very second we entered the yard. She immediately hugged Gabriella. She stared at Gabi's stomatch when she pulled away, but then shook it off. Gabi shot me a concerned look and I just shrugged. There was nothing I could say. "Okay, so make yourselfs at home, eat up, and we'll play a game later."

"What game?" I asked. If it was something to do with alcohol, then Gabriella wouldn't be able to play.

"Well, it was going to be our classic truth or dare, but Shar just told me she wants to play twenty questions or something." Zeke answered. I gave him a quzzical look, but he just shrugged. "She said truth or dare was getting old." Gabriella and I took our seats and began talking with the others. A few minutes later, Zeke severed up some burgers, hot dogs, salad, fruit, and his special crembrulee(i don't know if i spelled that right). Gabs was completely exstatic. I laughed when she asked for some bacon. We were all in deep conversations. Gabriella and I were listening intently to one of Taylor's famous and hilarious puddig stories. Chad, Zeke, and Sharpay were speaking of something else. Gabi wondered over to a nearby tree and sat on a blanket and I followed. I had my arms around her while her hands rested protectively on our baby bump. I kissed her softly on the lips and she glady returned the gesture.

"Hey! Why don't we play the game now?" Our friends asked as they came over. They ruined the moment.

"You guys are serious mood killers." Gabriella stated with a smile. I laughed and kissed the top of her head as the others seated themselves around us.

"Okay, so we're going to play twenty questions. It's going to be limited to two questions since there's so many of us." Sharpay directed. "Who wants to start?" Chad, of course raised his hand. He waved it frantically until Sharpay told him he could ask.

"Okay, so Taylor what's your favorite dessert and what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"My favorite snack is of course pudding." She stated in a 'duh' tone. We all laughed as she contiued. "The stupidest thing I've ever done is losing touch with you." She and Chad shared a kiss. "Okay, I pick Shar."

"Ask away! I've got nothing to hide!" Sharpay exclaimed confidently.

"What happened to your twin brother and where is he?" Taylor asked. Shar's expression dropped a little. She had a brother?

"Well, Ryan went off after high school Juliard I think. it's performing arts school. I haven't seen him since, but I think he's in New York." Everoyne just nodded.

"He's really talented Troy." Gabi whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and turned back to the game.

"I pick Gabriella now." Gabs seemed surprised. She sat up and shook her head for Sharpay to continue. "Is there something that you're hiding?" Gabriella tensed up as all eyes fell on her.

"Yes. Now I get to choose the next person..."

"That was only one question." Shar interuppted. I hated it when she got all pushy. "My next question is what are you hiding?" Her eyes were focused on the brunette in my arms. Gabriella looked up at me and I nodded. It was time they found out.

"I-I'm four months pregnant." She said softly. The shocked and surprised faces our friends had was proof that they heard.

"That's amazing Gabriella. Come here." Taylor was the firts to break out from the shock. She leaned in and hugged Gabi. Everyone else soon followed.

"How did you know I was hiding something?" Gabs asked.

"Well, when I hugged you, your stomatch kinda pushed me away. Your hands are sorta protecting your stomatch, and Troy's always giving you these looks and he kept asking if you were ok. I didn't know you were pregnant, but I knew something was up." Sharpay explained.

"You've been very observant Sweet Potatoe." Zeke said. I'm going to pretend I don't see them eskeemo kissing.

"Alright, I choose Chad." Gabriella says. "What time did you wake up today, and did you shave?" Chad looked at her for a moment, but shrugged and answered her qustions. Incase anyone was wondering, Chad woke up at eight in the morning, and he did not shave.

"Alighty. I pick Troy." I looked up at Chad and waited for his questions. Truth be told, I'm a little afraid of what he'll ask. "Question one, Do you love Gabriella?" Easy answer.

"With all of my heart." I say looking directly into her eyes. She leans up and kisses me. Chad clears his throat and continues.

"Question two, when are you going to ask Gabriella to marry you?" Why what better time then now?

"Funny you should ask that." I stood Gabriella up and got down on one knee. Took her hands in mine and looked directly up at her. "Gabriella Joy Montez, I love you with all of my heart. I can't imagine my life without you. College was hell. I wished every single day that we hadn't broken up. I was miserable. When I moved came back, I thought I'd get another chance. Then I saw you with Jason, and my heart broke into even smaller pieces." Her eyes were filled with tears. I'm not sure if thats good or bad. "I know that we've both made mistakes, and I know that what we're going through is complicated. Years ago, you told me that you knew we were meant to last. That we were more than just 'summer love'. Let's show it to the world that we're more than 'summer love'." I pulled a velvet box from my pocket and slowly brought it up to her veiw. I opened the box up and let her see what was inside(picture in profile). "Will you marry me?" Tears were flowing freely from her beautiful brown eyes. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She took a deep breth before attempting to speak again.

"I..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cliffy! Sorry, but the chapter would've been too long if I kept going. I can't promise anything in the next chapter since I haven't made up my mind yet. What do you think she'll say?**

**REVEIW!**

**#13- How many flowers does Sharpay have in her hair during 'Bop To The Top'?**

**http://i123(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/o307/broken-hearted16/Banners/SummerLove-marebear11(dot)jpg**

**thats the banner. Check it out. You have to remove the dots and replace them with actual puntuaction periods.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Meant To Last**

**An- SO sorry! I've had this done for some time now, but FF wouldn't let me update my story. I've completely swamped with busy things lately. Guess what? I met a girl named Melissa!! She's a brunette just like the one in my story! Except she's extremely nice. Okay, so I bet you all wanna know what's gonna happen...well I can honestly say that you will hate me. This is and will forever be a Troyella. Um, I'll let everyone know who the trivia winner is next chapter. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. lol**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

"I..." My hands are shaking right now. No matter how hard I'm trying to keep them steady, it's just not working. Right now, I'm crazy nervous. I can't predict what will come out of her mouth. "I love you too Troy. Believe me I do, but I'm just not ready to get married right now." My heart sank down to the very lowest point. Gabriella slowly pushed the ring back to me and shook her head. I don't know what to say. "I don't want to hurt you troy, but..."

"Why?" Was all that came from my mouth. I knew that I couldn't just stop there. "Why won't you marry me Gabriella?"

"Troy...it's much more compli-" She started.

"I don't want to hear how complicated it is! Gabriella, you just told me you love me. What is stopping you from saying yes?!" I asked, now getting frustrated with her.

"If you'll just let me explain..." She trailed off. Her eyes never once met mine. I'm not in the mood to be pacient right now.

"Explain to me Gabriella. Explain to me why it is so hard to say yes to someone that you supposebly love." I kept my eyes on her. She looked around as tears formed in her brown eyes. She took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye.

"I can't marry someone who's not the father of my child." At that moment, I wanted to die. I couldn't even breath. It was like my throat closed up.

"I-I've gotta go." I choked out. Without looking back, I walked out of the yard and drove home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troy Anthony Bolton, where are you?" A female screamed. Who? No clue. "Troy, why are you still laying here? Get up!" I know who it is. She pulled the sheets off of my body. "Get Up!"

"Mel, I don't know how or why you are in my house, but I want to be ALONE." I stated. Melissa snorted.

"There is no way I'm leaving you here all sucicidal. It's been a week since you last left the house!" She informed me.

"Gee Mel, I didn't notice." Supreme sarcasim there people. Melissa plopped down on my bed.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Seriously Troy, you need to get up. I don't know what went on at that party, but it has to be something like this. I've never seen you _this_ upset before." That might've been true. I sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"I proposed to Gabriella, and she said no." Mel's eyes widened.

"After all that we planned? She still said no? You must've insulted her or something because-"

"She wants to marry ther father of her child." Her mouth hung open. When she recovered from her shock, she did nothing but ask questions.

"What? She doesn't think its you?"

"That seems to be the million dollar question right now." I muttered. Mel's eyes met mine and she frowned.

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Not a clue." Now that I think about it, Gabriella was the reason I got up everyday.

"Alright, maybe she wasn't meant for you. Maybe you're just meant to be friends. Maybe-"

"We weren't meant to last?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She noddly sadly. "Unfortunately, I think you might be right. I should start trying to get over her." Shock was written all over her face.

"Seriously? You really think you're ready to give up on her?" I nodded sternly. In all honesty, I'm trying to convince myself as well as Melissa. "Well, I could set up with a friend of mine."

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"Are you sure about this Troy?" I shrugged and thought for a moment. Seeing other people would mean not being able to be with Gabriella. It would mean not being able to kis her when I felt like it. Am I ready for that?

"Uh yeah. I'm sure." Mel shook her head and left the room. I swear she muttered 'I can't believe you're giving up' on her way out. Am I wrong for wanting to marry her? I walked over to my closet and took out some clothes. I passed by my calender and that's when it hit me. "Hey Mel, I've gotta take care of omething, I'll be back in a few hours." I yelled as I exited the house.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked up to the door and knocked twice. After a few moments, Gabriella came to the door. "Troy..."

"You have an appointment today." I cut Gabriella off before she had a chance to say anything.

"Y-yeah, I was just about to go. Why are you here?"

"I made a promise to be there for you. I intend to keep it. No matter what happened between us." She simply nodded and followed me to my car. I opened the door as Gabriella murmered a thank you.

"So...you never returned my phone calls. Have you been busy?" Gabriella asked. Her voice was slightly shaking as if she was nervous.

"Nope."

"Well then why didn't you pick up? Or even call me back?" She shifted to face me. Although I could feel her eyes on me, I kept mine on the road.

"I didn't want to talk to you." I answered in a dry voice.

"Are you kidding Troy? What are you, five? I've been worried sick about you. I called your mom and she says you haven't left the house in days. What's going on?"

"Gabi, you're the one who said no. It's your fault." I huffed.

"My fault? It's my fault that I want what's best for my baby?" She spat, her eyes were cold. They bever once left me. No matter how much I wanted them to.

"No, it's your fault that you slept with two guys in one night without using protection." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Gabriella sat back in her chair and stared blankly at the dashboard.

"The truth comes out. That's what you've been thinking all along isn't it? You think that I planned this all out, right? You think I meant for everything to happen this way?" I glanced over ans saw that tears were in her eyes. "I was hurt Troy. Really really hurt. There was nothing that could make me feel better. That was the first time I'd given myself to him fully and he just left." Gabriella lowered her head and began to play with her fingers. "I wasn't thinking clearly, and maybe that was my fault, but I definitely remember you being the one who gave in what I was saying. You knew I was hurt. You tried to stop me."

"Exactly Gabi. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't."

"You only tried once Troy. I'm pretty sure that if you would've kept saying no, then we wouldn't be here like this." She wiped a tear from her cheek and sobbed.

"You're probably right. It's possible we'd still be dating." Her brown curls flew in the air as her head turned towards me.

"When did we break up?"

"What do you mean? We broke up when you said you didn't want to marry someone who's not the father of your child Gabriella." I stated in a 'duh' tone. She didn't actually think we'd still be together...did she?

"Yeah, but that didn't mean that I wanted to break up." She replied shaking her head.

"Gabriella, what don't you get? You can't have us both. If you're marrying Jason, you can't date me." Who knew she could be so dense?

"No, no, no! We're not broken up. I'm just getting married to Jason." I sighed, my ex-girlfriend just went into denial.

"Gabriella, it was either me or him, and you chose him. I love you, but I can't wait for you forever." Gabi was in complete and utter shock. She couldn't say anything. She just slowly sat back in her seat and waited until we arrived at the doctor's office.

This was a big decsion I made folks. I'm _trying _to move on here...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I know, soo not my best, but trust me it'll get better. School is just starting, so I'm trying to get used to it. I'll try to Update another story either tonight or during the week. Also, soo sorry for the mistakes! I didn't re-read it!**

**#14-What shape necklace was Sharpay wearing during 'We're All In This Together'?**

**REVEIW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Meant To Last**

**An- Hello! Now, all of you are like, extremly made at Gabriella right now, but she does have her reasons. DOUBLE TRIVIA!! lol From Chapter 13 The winner was** _BreakToTheStars_**! She was one of the two people that gave the trivia a shot. The answer was 3! For chapter 14's trivia, the winner was **_cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx_**! The answer was heart. Also, **_Rizmu, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, _**and **_Wilamehna99_** gave the correct answer. Thanx for all the reviews! I say it a lot, I know. I just can't help it! They're amzingly awesome. I took a little trip down memorylane and read all of my reviews for 'Summer Love'. I feel like I've let my readers down with the sequel. Let me know. I'll be starting a new story once I finsh two of them. Special thanx to **_HSMandChelseaFCfan_**. You are always there when I need to talk. Also, **_mysupermanwillcome_**. Thank you soo much for all of your help. In some many ways, you've saved me.**

**Disclaimer: Hehe, no.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15**

"Thanks for coming, Troy. You didn't have to." Gabriella said as we both sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

"No problem." I replied. Gabriella shifted slightly and sighed. I could tell she was getting antsy.

"So um, what do you think the baby will be?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"I think it'll be a girl." I didn't really want to talk, but the thought had been itching in my head ever since we first found out. "I've always pictured you with a little girl on your hip." Gabriella laughed and rubbed her stomatch.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured us in this type of office. I always thought we'd be so happy, you know? Not all upset and depressed." She looked down sadly. My guess is she was trying to hide tears.

"Well, we can't change anything now. So suck it up and deal."

"I am dealing with it, Troy. It's not your problem, and if you were going to be rude while I'm trying to be civil forget it. You didn't have to come."

"I made a promise to your family and your dad."

"As far as I'm concerned, that never happened. I don't need you here if your just going to bite me head off." She spat.

"I seriously wouldn't be here if it weren't for that promise Gabriella. I'd rather be out dating someone who actually saw me in their future."

"Gee, thanks." She scoffed.

"It's the truth. In fact, Ava and I are going out to dinner tonight." Okay, I just lied. Ava and I aren't dating. She has to be the worst blind date ever! I had to tell Gabs something though!

"Ava? You're dating an Ava now?" She interrogated as she plopped back down.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, she's been amazing through this whole thing." I boasted. This is wrong, very very wrong.

"I-I'm so happy for you." Not the shakey voice! Please not the shakey voice...

"Gabriella Montez?" The nurse called from behind her desk. "The doctor will see you now." Gabriella nodded and began to gather her things. I helped her with her bags and we both walked back through the doors.

"How are you feeling Gabriella?" Dr. Morris's soft voice asked. I flashed her a smile as did Gabriella.

"Fine, just...my alergies." Gabi reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. "It always makes me teary." Dr. Morris nodded.

"That's perfectly normal. I'll be right back with some gloves and then we can get started." She announced as she made her exit.

"So I'm an allergy now?" I questioned.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Troy." She snapped at me. "It really is my allergies."

"Yeah, and you believe that I'm the father of your baby." I say with sarcasim evident in my voice.

"Why are you being so nasty to me?"

"Why did you have to go and ruin my life?" Her mouth opened in shock. At this point, I could care less about the words that come out of my mouth...

"Uh oh, are we having a lover's quarrel here?" Doctor Morris laughs.

"We're not lovers," I say. "...barely even friends." The room is slient. I could feel Gabriella's eyes burning a hol through me, but I couldn't bare to look at her right now.

"Well, why don't we get this started. This will feel a little cold Gabriella." I laughed as the Gabriella squirmed and made a face at the blue gel. She yelped in surprise when it made contact with her skin. "Okay, so any ideas of what you think the baby is?"

"Troy puts his money on a girl." Gabriella smiled.

"Well, I think he maybe phsycic." The woman smiled. "Congradulations, you have a perfectly healthy baby girl." Gabriella looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She was happy, and so was I. "Now, can you see her little legs move?" She asked while she pressed the machine harder against Gabriella's tummy.

"It's amazing Troy. This beautiful baby girl is moving in here."

"Yeah, she is. She really is..." I could feel the smile on my face. I heard what Gabriella said perfectly. I couldn't ignore it.

"She's really there and living. Not too long before she'll be with us in our arms." Gabriella gushed. She was getting all teary again.

"I can't wait either." The machine was turned off and Gabriella's stomatch was wiped off. I placed my hands on her stomatch and rubbed it with my thumb as Gabriella laid her head back.

"I'm really sorry, Troy. I didn't mean to make you mad. She is your daughter, no matter what."

"Have you always thought that?" I was curious...

"Yes." She stated firmly. "I read all that stuff online and it clouded my head. I couldn't think straight. So, I paniced and pushed you away. I didn't mean to, I swear." Gabi pleaded with hopeful eyes.

"Just because you say that doesn't mean it's true, Gabriella."

"I know, but this is. I don't think I've ever lied to you, Troy." I lifted my head and met her gaze. Not a trace of lies. She most defintely was telling the truth. I smiled.

"That means a lot Gabriella." She smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"So...we're good...right?" I could tell she was unsure. Hopefully, my answer wouldn't change a thing.

"In the sense that we're friends, than yes. I'm dating Ava, remember?" I know, I know, I'm still lying. I just can't let her know that. She'll think I'm a spineless punk. I can't just give in to her. I've done that too many times.

"Right, um...I forgot about that. Isn't your date in like an hour?" She asked. I nodded and we headed out to the car. "You can just drop me off at your house."

"My house?"

"Yeah, I'd love to meet this, _Ava_, that you're dating." She proclaimed.

"Uh, yeah sure. She's coming over to watch some movies." Lie...

"Really? What movie?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Knocked Up." I answered. Gabriella stare grew cold. I was lieing again, but she had it coming!

"What an excellent choice..." She huffed.

"Yeah, I was thinking of you at the time."

"Why are you still attacking me, Troy? I apologised. I told you I was sorry. I know you were-are hurt, but so am I. Don't you for one second think that it was easy for me to say 'no' to marrying you. Don't you know that I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Troy Anthony Bolton? I love you, but I love my daughter too." Gabs cried. "I want her to have the same relationship with her father as I had with mine. I'm not sure that can happen unless everything is like it was when I was growing up."

"Things have changed since you were little Gabi."

"I know that. Well, now I know that. I can't do this alone, Troy. I know that I've pushed you away, and that you probably hate me right now, but please cancel that date. At least so we can talk." Gabriella spoke, her voice was sincere.

"I can't. I love you too. I always will, but you got a chance to move on while we were apart. I never did. If thing's don't work out with Ava, then I promise we'll give us as a coule another shot." I know things won't work out with Ava. From what I've heard, she's a nutcase. I'll have to talk to Mel about that later...

"Thats all I ask." Gabriella sat back in her seat and remained quiet.

This was going to be a long four months...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVEIW!!!**

**Finish the line "**_Ohmygosh, isn't Troy Bolton..._**"**

**I believe you all know the answer to that lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Meant To Last**

**An- Hello!!! lol I'm really happy right now. No homework at all. Which is awesomely amazing. Oh wait, it's amazingly awesome. Haha, yeah I'm kinda ditzy at the moment. Trivia Winner was obvious. It's everyone! lol That's one of my favorite scenes. Surprisingly have nothing else to say...Other than HSM2 is on and Zac is...SHIRTLESS!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16**

"So, when is _Ava_ gonna be here?" Gabriella asked as she stepped into the house.

"She should be here in..." I looked down at my watch. My eyes widened. "..20 minutes!"

"You'd better go get ready." Gabriella smiled amused. I gave a slight chuckle and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and removed the shirt from over my head. I hopped in the shower as I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly turned off the knobs and darted to my room. Pulling on some jeans and a polo I walked back into the family room.

"Hey, you must be Ava." I smiled and stretched out my hand to the woman in front of me.

"Um, yeah." Ava had dirty blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were an enchanting color of grey...or hazel. "It's nice to meet you Troy." She giggled when some of the water got on her.

"Sorry, I kinda just got out of the shower."

"It's fine. Mel, said you never dried your hair." She giggled.

"Really? How long have you know her?" I asked.

"Since I was five." Same amount of time as me.

"And we've never met?" Ava shrugged.

"I guess she just wanted to have a hansome guy like you all to herself." She blushed. Aw, how cute.

"Hello?! Do you not see me standing here?" Gabriella.

"Oh yeah, Ava this is my friend Gabriella."

"Hi there." Ava gave Gabi a soft smile.

"Hi. Sorry, but I think Troy forgot to mention a few things." She paused and shot me a glare. This wasn't going to end well. "Troy and I are more like best friends. We're extremely close. So close, that we are having a baby together." Tell me she did not just say that...

"Are you?" Ava questioned with crossed arms as her smile turned into a frown. She looked at me for an answer.

"Well..." What do I do?

"We're having a baby girl in February."

"Suddenly, I don't think I'm up for watching movies anymore." Ava turned on her heel and walked briskly out of my house, closing the door with a slam.

"Why?" I shouted as I slowly turned to face Gabirella. "Why Gabriella?!"

"I-I don't know."She paused and lowered her head. "I guess maybe I was jealous, and hurt."

"Explain."

"You and her were just clicking. It was like you've found someone already. I felt like I was losing you...even if you'd only known her for two minutes. It hurt Troy." A tear dropped from her face. Man! She knows I hate it when she crys. "Our friends completely ignored me when I said no to you. Shar and Tay didn't answer my calls. Zeke and Chad just told me how wrong I was being. They shut me out, and I think I deserved it. But, shouldn't someone try to listen to my feelings too? I mean, there's no one whose going through what I'm going through. I've got no one to talk to. I'd lost the most important one...and that was you."

"Gabi..."

"...and I'm pretty sure that you're mad. I don't blame you, but I'm finally realizing that I'm losing you Troy. We're not as close as were once were. It seems like all we do is fight and argue. I hate that."

"Gabi..."

"I know I've been sending some weird signals about the baby. In truth, I really don't know who the father is and I won't know until she's born...but no matter what I've done to you, you've stuck by me and kept your promise. You promised you'd be there with me and at first, I thought it was just words. Then, I turned down your proposal and you still came. I know I'm saying things that you already know but the point is, no matter what I say, you and I both know that your going to be the closest thing this baby girl has to a father." Gabriella gave me a sad smile and sighed. "What was it you were trying to say?"

"I don't remember." I brought Gabriella into my arms and kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I love you, Troy." She whispered.

"I love you too." I leaned down and gently touched my lips to hers. Gabi wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed mine on her hips. She slipped her tongue across my lower lip and smiled.

"I've missed that." She said as she pulled away.

"I have too. How about you and I watch a movie?" I suggested. Gabs put a hand on her chin and pretended to think.

"Okay, as long as we can do it in your room."

"Is it safe to do that while your pregnant?" I asked. Gabi slapped me on my arm.

"Troy! I meant watching the movie!" She said smiling. "and if you would've read the information I gave you, you would know the answer to that question." She smirked.

"I was only kidding about that. I know the answer, and it's perfectly safe." I said proudly.

"Very good Mr. Bolton." She leaned up and kissed me. Gabriella opened her mouth and kissed me teasingly. This girl drives me crazy.

"Okay, if you don't want to end up unclothed on my bed, then I suggest you stop."

"Maybe I want to end up that way." She pouted.

"Don't tease me Montez." I said sternly. Gabriella crashed her mouth onto mine and pulled me by my collor toward my room. We kissed feveriously until we fell onto the bed. I made sure not to land on her belly.

We began to kiss again but Gabriella stopped. She pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerened.

"Give me your hand." She ordered. I handed it over and she placed it on her stomatch. "Did you feel that?" She asked reffering to the lite pound that I'd felt.

"W-was that..." Gabriella just nodded. There it is again. "She kicked!"

"She's still going to." Gabriella laughed.

"We've got ourselves a soccer star!" I laughed.

"Yeah, and to think I pegged her for basketball like us."

"I love you and our daughter." I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her.

"We love you too." She kissed me sweetly. "I think we need a name for her."

"Definitely...what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll talk to the family tomorrow."

"Me too." Gabriella and I settled into my bed comfortably and slowly drifted off to sleep...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- I think this is my shortest chapter for this story. I know, but I wanted to get something posted. I also want to start the HSM2 trivia soon, so tell me when everyone's seen it. I think it premired everywhere though. **

**REVIEW!!!**

**#15- In the lockeroom, what names are on certain lockers?**

**good luck with that one! I just noticed it today. Lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**Meant To Last**

**An- Hiya folks! lol. I don't have much to say, so I'll start with Trivia. The winner is **_xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx_**! Also, **_daniwani2369, kissmuah93, hsmandhmluver,_ **and **_BreakToTheStars_** gave the correct answer. The answer was the names of the main basketball players. Also, the co-write I'm doing is up! It's on **_BreakToTheStar_**'s profile for all who are interested, check it out! I'm proud of the first chapter. I can'r wait to read the next chapter, and I know what will happen lol. Like I said, not much to say other than updating will be sorta rare since I've got rehearsals throughout the week and on the weekends when I usaually update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...obviously!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17**

As I lay still in the bed, Gabriella plants sweet kisses on my bare chest. my arms are wrapped protectively around her as she lays. "She's kicking again." Gabi announced.

"My guess is either soccer or track." I laughed.

"I was hoping for basketball, but track's good to. Anythingto get her a scholarship." I kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you Gabi." I whispered in a hush tone. She shifted her body and turned to face me.

"I've missed you too." She leaned up and kissed me passionately. "I know how we wanted to spend time together today, but Sharpay's kinda throwing me a baby shower." She laughed. Is she supposed to know that? "I saw the invites in her car." I formed an 'o' shape with my mouth.

"That's fine. I planned on spending time with your brothers anyway." Gabriella shot me a funny look.

"You? Troy Bolton? You want to spend time with them?" I chuckled.

"Yes. I haven't talked to Ricky since we told them you were preganant." That guy is my best friend...don't tell Chad I said that.

"Fine, but if Johnny turns all moody I don't want to hear a thing."

"And you won't. I think he likes me now." I stated proudly. No one can hate me...it's impossible.

"That's what he wants you to think." She scoffed. My phone vibrated against Gabriella's leg and she yelped.

"Hello?" I asked stifiling a luagh.

"Hey! It's Ricky."

"Hey man! Hold on a sec." I covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "It's your brother." I whipsered to Gabi. In a instant, she snatched the phone away.

"Ricky?! Hey! I'm good. How's Alex." _Now _she wants to talk to him. "Yeah, I'm having a girl. No, we haven't named her yet. What's Alex having? Aww how sweet."

"You know, this might sound crazy, but I think your brother called to talk to me." Gabriella just waved a hand at me and kept talking. I got up took a shower and got dressed. Gabriella herself was dressed and off the phone.

"Ricky says he'll meet you at Chad's today."

"I' would've know that if someone hadn't taken away my cell phone." I joked.

"Well, I missed my brother. He and Alex are having a boy. They're naming him after our dad."

"So his name's going to Richard Montez?" I asked, putting two and two together. Gabriella nodded.

"They're going to call him Richie for short. Baby Richie...isn't that cute?" I smiled at Gabriella.

"Extremely, but it won't be as cute as our daughter's name."

"Have you given any thought to it?"

"Some." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well what have you got?"

"I like Chloe. I've always loved that name."

"I like Marie. It sounds sweet. Maybe we should put them together."

"Marie Chloe Bolton?" I'm not too fond of the way that sounds.

"No...I was thinking we switch the order. Chloe Marie."

"Chloe Marie Bolton. Chloe Marie Bolton...I like it." Gabriella squealed happily and kissed me.

"Our baby has a name! It's soo cute! Now I don't have to play that girly name the baby game at the shower. I can't wait to brag." Gabriella gushed. I swear, she is the cutest woman in the world.

"When's the next appointment?"

"In two months. Then, I'll be eight months and it'll just be a check up."

"We get to see her make faces at us don't we?" I asked. The thought of our baby girl making a toothless grin made me smile like a dofus.

"Yes Troy. That makes you happy doesn't it?" I nodded my head vigoriouslly as Gabriella giggled. "Well good, because it makes me happy too." I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. The doorbell sounded and we broke apart. "The shower is going on here...did I forget to tell you that?" The look of innocence on her face made me forget about the tiny bit of anger that had risen.

"Fine, but everything better be clean."

"It will, now go meet my brothers." I kissed Gabi once more before exiting out the back door.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troy! Long time no talk." Ricky greeted as he opened the door.

"I know. I've been busy with somethings, but eveything's settled now."

"You didn't do anything to hurt my baby sister did you?" Johnny asked as he came into the room. It's more like the other way around. When I didn't answer, he gave me a death glare.

"Relax, that Jason's job. You should be attacking him. He's the one who left before Gabi's appointment." He left her?

"That doesn't mean Troy didn't have any problems with her."

"Gabi and I are fine." I spoke up. Johnny stared at me before walking off toward the back yard. "He's starting to hate me again isn't he?" I can feel it. Just when I get on his good side.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad that he's practically 40 and he's unmarried with no kids."

"I thought Leslie said she wanted to marry him."

"She did, he just doesn't know how to ask her." Ricky shrugged and the two of us walked back

"So, what are we doing today? The girls are at that joint baby-shower thingy."

"Yeah, did anyone know it was at my house?" Zeke and Chad both raised their hands. Fruit cups..."Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was part of the plan to get you and Gabriella back together." Zeke clamped a hand over Chad's mouth as I prayed Johnny didn't hear him.

"We're fine guys. We havea name for the baby too." I hastily said. Good thing me and Gabi figured it out this morning. Otherwise I'd be talking about something like socks..

"What is it? I wanna know the name of my niece!" Ricky exclaimed.

"We're going to name her Chloe Marie."

"Mom's gonna love that one. Marie was our Grandmother's name." Ricky smiled.

"That makes since. I can't wait for little Richie either."

"I know! My little guy is going to be the best baskteball player there ever was." Ricky beamed proudly.

"Our daughter will either play basketball or run track with the way she's kicking." I joked. We all laughed and settled ourselves into more deep conversations. The entire time, I noticed Johnny never once stopped giving me the evl eye. It's summer '07 all over again...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- Be honest, who thought I forgot about my Ricky and his idiot brother Johnny? lol I love them. I'm gonna try to add them more to the story!**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Meant To Last**

**An- Woah! It's been a while since I wrote. I'm finishing up with this story, and skipping some time. I feel like it's dragging on, and I don't want that to happen. About one more chapter, and the epilouge. I promise not to leave any lose ends with this story. I don't plan on doing a third installment, but things could change. Sorry about not really having trivia. Also, for those of you wondering what Ricky looks like, google 'Mark Consuelos'. In other words, he looks like Kelly Ripa's husband. lol I'm still working on Johnny's look lol.**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: No way Ho-ze lol**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18**

"Troy! It's time." Gabriella panted from the sofa. My eyes shot to where she was. "Now!" She screamed.

"I'll get the bag and your coat." She nodded and kept panting. "Just breathe Gabi." I ran to our room and tore through the closet to find her over-night bad. I ran back out to her once it was in hand. "Let's go." Gabriella stopped the timer and nodded.

"Not bad. Much quicker than last time."

"What?! You were timing me?" She just nodded.

"I want to make sure we're ready. I'm 9 and a half months pregnant. I'm ready for the baby to come, but she's not. So forget her due date." I sighed heavily and plopped down next to her. "Aw, I'm sorry honey." She kissed my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder. A lot has happened in the past 3 months. Gabriella and I moved into my house. It has more room for the baby. Johnny for some reason has been acting like more an ass than when I met him. Ricky and Alex had their son about a month ago. He's just the cutest little guy in the world. He's got Ricky's looks.

"I wonder what Chloe will look like." I said out loud.

"Well, hopefully she'll have your eyes." I smiled at Gabriella. We still aren't entirely sure about who the father is, but nothing is keeping us apart. "She's kicking again...and it's killing me." I laughed and placed a hand on her stomatch.

"She'll be here soon."

"I know, but we're really ready right now! There's nothing left for us to go back and set up." She moaned.

"Gabi, you have to be patient."

"Oh, I was patient. For 9 months! Now, she's just being stubborn."

"Like her mother." Gabriella gasped and hit my arm playfully. "You know it's true."

"I'm not stubborn! I just..." There's no way to sugar coat it. "Maybe I'm a bit stubborn." I laughed nad Gabriella and I walked into the bedroom and got ready to sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella and I were sitting in her mother's kitchen. It had been two days later and still nothing. "If my granddaughter stays in there any longer, charge her rent." I chuckeled and smiled.

"I wish she would come." Gabriella sighed sadly. She'd gotten her hopes up for so long, and it was really starting to take a toll on her.

"Please come out for daddy." I whispered to her stomatch. My eyes met with Gabriella and she gave me a sweet smile.

"We'll see her soon." She said softly. I grinned at her as we got up to sit in the family room with everyone else.

"I've been noticing a little hostility coming from Johnny to Troy, and I want to know what it's about." Barbra gave a stern look at me and her son. "Well?"

"Barb, it's nothing to get worried about. Johnny and I have been like this since we met." The woman only shook her head.

"There's definitely something more going on."

"Ma, it really is nothing." Johnny said. My eyes traveled over to him. How could he say that when he started acting funny toward me? I'm not gonna start anything between their family.

"Why have you been all nasty to him?" Ricky interrupted. Johnny looked angry. "As far as I know, he's done nothing wrong and all you do is mess with him. What's your problem?" We all looked at him and waited. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was interuppted by Gabriella.

"Oh My God." She breathed. I looked over at her to see that she was holding on to her belly. "Troy, my water just broke." My eyes widened in shock.

"I-It's time?" I asked. Gabriella nodded and yelped in pain. "We gotta get her to the hospital." I scooped Gabriella up in my arms as Ricky grabbed her over-night bag.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'm right here baby. Tell me what you need." I whispered.

"Don't leave me. I can't do this without you." She said before groaning in pain once more. I chuckeled and smiled at her.

"I won't, Gabriella. I promise." I took her hand in mine as we got in the car. The minute we got there, we were able to go in. At the moment, we're in her delivery room waiting for the doctor.

"Troy! Having a baby hurts." She moaned.

"I know, but just think of all the love and smiles we get to see." I'm trying okay? Gabriella smiled groggily at me. I kissed her forehead as the docter entered.

"Alright, we're going to need Gabriella to sit up. When I count to 3 push. One...two...three!" Gabriella squeezed my hand extremely hard. Needless to say it was throbbing from the pain. This was going to be a long process...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Good Job Gabriella, you're doing very well. Just a little longer and your daughter will be brought into the world." The doctor soothed. Gabriella's curls were wet with sweat, but that didn't stop her. She'd been pushing for the past 17 hours

"You're doing great baby." I kissed her head as she smiled.

"I must look like crap." She said while she took a breath. I chuckeled.

"You're beautiful." She smiled and giggled.

"I see a head!" Gabriella and I saw the doctor's bright face as she looked at us. "Just give me one good push and we'll have your little girl." Gabriella nodded and smiled at me. She took my hand and gripped it once more. She gave one more big push and we heard crying.

"You did it Gabi." I kissed her head as she gave me a weak smile. They came over to me and let me cut her umbelical cord. I smiled and held Gabriella's hand tighter as they went to clean her up. A few minutes later, they came back and gently handed her off to Gabriella.

"She's beautiful Troy." She whispered as she looked at the little girl in her arms. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked. I nodded and took the baby into my arms. Her eyes were closed and her tiny fingers gripped around my thumb. I smiled at her. She truly was beautiful. Her eyes opened and looked up at me. "She's yours, Troy. If you can't tell by those enchanting eyes, then you have to be blind." I laughed a little and kissed the little girl in my arms.

"Hi Chloe. I'm your daddy." I looked at Gabriella and smiled happily. "She's my daughter." I laughed.

"She's _our_ daughter." She giggled. "She's finally here! We get to go home and celebrate!" Gabriella beamed.

"I can't wait to teach her basketball."

"Oh no, that's my job. We both know that I'm the better player." We both laughed and smiled. "Can you tell that I'm excited?"

"Yes." Gabriella smiled.

"Look at the camera!" We turned and took a picture for the nurse's camera. "Picture perfect." She then left the room.

"Your father is so proud of you." Gabriella smiled up at me.

"Your sister is extremely proud of her big brother." She kissed me sweetly on the lips and yawned.

"Go to sleep baby." She nodded and shifted to get comfortable. I put Chloe Marie _Bolton _in her cradle and climbed in next to Gabriella. She wrinkled her nose when the scrubs touched her skin. I laughed a little, but stopped when I realized both of my girls were asleep. I smiled to myself. I had both of my girls, and that's all that I would need...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An-YAY! It's Baby Bolton! lol Did you really think the father would be Jason? Next chapter is the last before the epilouge. I really want to get tho about 500 reviews. This is awesome, and I want to thank all of you for reviewing right now before I forget.**

**My last HSM trivia question! lol**

**#16-What are the colors of the flowers in Sharpay's hair in Bop To The Top?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Meant To Last**

**An-There's no excuse. I've been putting it off. I'm extremely sorry, but I know that won't cut it. I didn't get sick or die. I put off updating because I love this story and everytime I get close to ending it, I want to cry. It's my baby! However, I'm back again with another update! Okay, I've been working on Johnny's apperance and I've finally got it. He's John Stamos everybody! lol So, both of her brothers are hott(in my opinion) lol. Anyway. Trivia Time!! The answer to the question doesn't matter. You all win in my book. ****The reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you all very much. About the last chapter. Some of you pointed out that the birth was not realistic. I'm aware that it might not be exactly like the hospital or shows or whatever. Sorry if that bothers you. However, if you wanted a real birth, you'd have to wait about two or three more months until my sister gives birth. I was doing the whole story off of her. I'm pretty sure some of you would get tired of waiting around. lol Read and Enjoy this last chapter before the epilouge!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own. But I do own the plot for this story! lol**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19**

I silently krept into the room that Gabriella and Chloe were. I silently watched as Gabriella cradled her in her arms. Chloe's small fingers were clutched around Gabi's index finger. "Hey daddy." Gabriella said softly as she took notice that I was in the room.

"Hey mama." I laughed. She smiled and looked back down at our daughter.

"She's soo much like you, Troy." I smiled. I find myself doing that a lot.

"How so?" Gabriella just smiled. I brought forth the flowers that I hid behind my back. "For you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Gabriella kissed my lips and smiled.

"Well, I try."

"Well, hold her." Gabriella smoothly placed her in my arms and I smiled. Chloe's cheeks are puffy, her nose is as cute as a button, and...oh my God I'm turning into a hallmark card! "She has your cheeks."

"I do not have puffy cheeks." I whispered as I shot her a look. Gabriella giggled. "She obviously got them from you."

"Well, we're both thankful that she didn't get them from Jason." She stated. I nodded in agreement.

"You scared me for a second, missy. I thought I wasn't going to get to be your father." I said softly to Chloe. She stired a little, but remained in her sleepy state.

"Whose hair color do you think she'll have?" Gabriella asked. Oh no. I get what she's planning.

"You're not going to start dressing her up in those little outfits are you?"

"Maybe, but I need to know how I'm going to do her hair."

"Please stop. You're turning into Sharpay." I warned. Gabi softly hit my arm and smiled.

"I promise, I will _never_ turn our daughter into a puffy cheeked, pink queen."

"Good. I don't think she'd like that very much."

"Besides, I think purple is more of her color." I kissed Gabs on her lips as she smiled.

"Let's read the basketball book to her." I nodded and gave Chloe to Gabriella and walked to where the baby bag was. I already missed feeling her weight in my arms.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Troyy! It's your turn." Gabriella yawned as she shook me awake. I groaned before turning to look at the clock. 5:30 AM. Couldn't our daughter ever pick a normal time to cry? It'd been like this for the past 2 months or so. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, and Gabs and I would take turn feeding her and reading the basketball book. Or for Gabi, sing. She'd only fall back asleep if we did those things in that exact order. Madness I tell you.

I walked out of our room and down the hall into Chloe's. She lay in her crib crying her eyes out. I gently leaned down to pick her up. I rocked her back and forth before walking with her into the kitchen. She seemed to calm down a bit, but not much. I took out one of the bottles and put it in a bottle warmer. Barbra was right. Those things _are_ life-savers.

"Please stop crying, Chloe." I begged. She looked at me with her blue eyes and cried a bit louder. I sighed and took the bottle and feed it to her. She was immediately quiet. "Peace." I mumbled. When she finished, I walked her back into her room and placed her in her crib. Her eyelids were droping when I picked up the book. "Okay, time to read 'My Fist Basketball'. It was the book my dad got her before she was born. It too was a life saver.

Only two seconds later, my baby girl was sleeping. "The next time is your turn." I told Gabriella.

"Okay, it's 6 am anyway." She laughed. I groaned. "I'll call you out Troy." Thank-goodness for her!

"I'll need it." Gabriella came over to my side of the bed and kissed me on the lips.

"I miss our time together." She told me as I scooted over so that she could sit.

"Me too, but if it means we get to have Chloe, than it's worth it." She smiled and crashed her lips onto mine once more. She hungryily kissed me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "What's...all...this?" I asked in between kisses.

"Well, right now, I want you. Like a lot. So, we can get things done while our daughter is alseep two doors down the hall." Here come her lips again!

"I like the way you think, Montez." She straddled my waist as I leaned up to kiss her neck. She moaned and I grinned, satisfied. Her hands un-wound themselves and went to the hem of my t-shirt. I lifted my arms so this it could go over my head, and sure enough...that's what happened. Gabi kissed down my chest and back up to my neck. God, her lips felt incredible.

"You like that, Bolton?" She smirk. I flipped us over so that I was on top. Gabriella let out a shriek and giggled.

"Oh yes." I answered. I planted my lips on hers once more, and...well you know what happened next...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

An hour later, we were laying together, panting and sweating. "That was good, no-mind blowing!" Gabriella exclaimed. I chuckeled and brought her closer. "God, I really missed that." She stated as I began to draw little designs on her back.

"Well, hopefully we can make it a regular thing." Gabriella giggled.

"It'll be harder when she gets older. I mean she could walk in on us." Good point.

"Gabi, we're going on 25. I think we'll be able to control the volume."

"I'm not so sure about myself." I laughed as Gabriella winked at me.

"You're just too amazing." Gabriella turned to face me and kissed my lips briefly.

"Well, get ready. Parenthood is new to me, and I can't wait to start. It's like another new chapter in my life, but I have you this time." I kissed her forehead and smiled.

You're right. You, me and Chloe."

"I've just got one thing to say, Troy."

"What's that Gabi?"

"You were wrong." I looked at her baffled. "We weren't just 'summer love'. We're so much more. We're one of those couples that are truly...Meant To Last."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- That's it. That's the last Chapter. I'm tearing and about to cry. I love this story, and I don't want it to end. The last chapter may've sucked, but we still have an epilouge. I should've made this longer, but any more and it would be mush. All loose ends will be fixed in the epilouge.**

**Review!!**


	20. Epilouge

**Meant To Last**

**An- This is the final entry to 'Meant To Last'. I know, I'm sad too. It's been amazing writing this story. This chapter is dedicated to **_HSMandChelseaFCfan, Taywrites, daniwani2369, BreakToTheStars, mysupermanwillcome, freakygeniusgirl97, tututooba, tc-kimberly1968, TimsQuerida, luv me xoxo GossipGal, happy snow1992, hsmandhmluver, hsmfancrazy, nm1991, xdude.im.FAMOUSx, jrfan81, HSMobsessed23, VtotheNESSAxoxofangirl, x3xMUSiC-is-LiFEx3x, xTroyellaxlove, Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan, evexl, babygal4real, Iwasallwoah, zanessafanforever207, zzzgurl, LuciaAyala23, spedclass, iLOVEzanessa, kissmuah93, ilovetoplaybball, xx-crispy-mnms-luverxx, -hsmroxsodoestania-, HelloKittyLuver, DutchIcePrincess, Zanessahugefan, zanessarockzbea, DuMbBlOnDe2010, xxTWILIGHTxxEdward's Lovexx, havefunwithit292, softballfreak13, chibi-dreams, xvanessxhudgensxfanx, Cutie122, x-ImAgInE-x, ZacEfronandChrisBrownlover, KayleeMae, skittleysweet, Horse Jumper, sam, FortuneCookie101, Jayne07, kailee72310, Wilamehna99, Lord Croesus, x33Niicaa, vona1212, cutiexxgirlxxwithxxattitudexx, ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa, em111, solitarilyvulnerable, erinn, HMHSMOTHgrl, Unstoppable Writers, Jayne-94-2xx, LIL BIT 101, Kawahara Hikori, hpHSM, CySEEk0h, puppylove223223, Inburoker, XxMissUndiscovered-HSMxX, X0xo.Breakin.Free.xoX0, 1l053HOWALON, HSM is MY lover, LiNkLaRkIn, __zoey0chase0kris0matt0troy0gaby, magnifique, .adii., trumpetrulez101, tweenager, LizzieRokasGermain, hsmisdabest, freakygeniusgirl12141, supergoose3, readingfreak101, mrs.r.bloom, lemonwave22, kimberley7ox, Lena149, cayxox, LaurFoSho, ddjmontana, yyyyyyyyy, Furny, prettygal6, yOu aRe tHe mUsIc iN mE 02, Listen.To.Your.Heartx3, xxLARREN'GARRENxx33, xoAlmostFamous, bookworm3, luvsreadingandwriting, grayshull, carito06, icesk8er93, JESSICA, .Charmzi., i loost speeling beas, GoldenLily, 16HSM12, CJ.xox.Dancerella, readtome, yeahyagirl, xo.Troyella.LOVE, rmsraven2008, sugarrush7z, icybabie, i heart hairspray, LilByers-EfronBabe, dj, xIfWeWereAMoviexx, BrazilianPrincess, mini princess93, kk, larabaybee, -paisley _**and **_theroxetandtroyellalover _**and everyone else who reviewd or read it. I'm sorry if you're not listed, but****thank you all so much for reviewing my story. I can't say it enough. It has 500+ reviews. I can't believe that I'm finally ending it. Kinda makes me sad! I'm going to cry if I keep talking, so I'll just finish this first. There's a special announcement at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: For the very last time...I don't own!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilouge **

**3 years Later**

It's been three years since Gabriella and I graduated from college. It's been 3 years since we got back together. It's been 3 wonderful years since we had our daughter Chloe, who just turned four. Unfortunately, It hasn't been three years since we got married. Why? Because we aren't. It's not that I don't want to, I really do. I guess I'm scared. It didn't exactly work out the last time.

"Daddy!" I heard Chloe scream as she came running up towards me. "Mommy wants you in he kitchen." I scopped my daughter up in my arms and held her.

"Does she?" Chloe nodded and pointed. "Well, what does she want?"

"I dunno." She giggled as she shrugged. I laughed a little and kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen.

"There you are!" Gabriella laughed. "I thought I told you to get some napkins." She smiled at Chloe.

"Oh right!" Gabriella and I laughed as she ran over to the cabnet.

"Makin' bacon?" I asked. Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"I'm gonna need you to watch Chloe this afternoon. I've got some things to take care of." I nodded and gave her a kiss.

"I'll just take her to the park."

"Definitely. You've got to teach her how to swing!" Gabs gushed. I definitely will. She's not a Bolton if she can't swing...Gabi will be a Bolton soon enough folks. I just need to regain my nerve.

"Swing?" Chloe's little voice piped in. We both looked down at the toddler who was now covered in napkins. "I like swings!" She beamed. Her smile is just as bright as her mothers.

"Chloe, how did that happen?" I asked with a little bit of laughter.

"I dunno." She said shrugging. Gabriella just shook her head grinning, as our daughter started to giggle.

"I'll help her clean up and then we can eat." The two of us cleaned up the napkins, as Gabriella served up the food. We sat down as a family and ate. Every so often, Chloe would talk about a dream she had, or a tv show. Gabriella would look at her with the same amount of adoration as me. We finished up, and the four year-old attempted to help me wash and dry dishes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright pretty girl, we're going to have some serious fun today." I said as I brushed the hair on my daughter's head. Note, I only brush it like I did Gabi's. I can't do much else.

"Yeah! We're gonna swing, and slide, and play dolly's, and-"

"Woah! Dolly's?" Please say no!

"Yeah! Mommy said you've been wanting to play dolly's with me since the day I was born." Mental note to confront Gabriella about that later...

"Okay, we'll play if there's time." Chloe accepted the answer and smiled. "Threre, we're all ready to go."

"Yippie!" She yelled. I laughed at the sight. We grabbed her snack bag and headed out the door. Minutes later, we were at the park. The first thing she did was run to the swingset. "Push me Daddy!" She yelled. I laughed and jogged over. I gently pushed her back as she giggled and laugh. She's just like her mom.

"Yo Troy!" I heard someone yell. Ricky and Richard were jogging over towards us. Richie was the same age as Chloe, older by a month or so. The two of them had grown extremely close. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just watching Chloe while Gabi's out taking care of somethings." At the mention of her name, my daughter hopped off the swing and ran over to us.

"Uncle Ricky!" She yelled.

"Hey kiddo!" He picked her up in his arms and held her close. "You being a good girl for daddy?" Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Hi Uncle Troy." Richie pipped in.

"Hey champ. What's up?" I high-fived him before he and Chloe ran off to play a game. "So, how's Alex?"

"She's great. We're thinking about having another baby soon."

"That's awesome man. Congradulations."

"Thanks." We continued to talk about sports, mostly basketball, until we got bored. "Why don't I take Chloe off your hands for the rest of the day?"

"Nah, it's fine." I couldn't put her off on him.

"You deserve it, Troy. Besides, you'd spoil her if you took her to a store." He joked. I laughed. She has that Gabriella pout...

"Alight, but what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know! Go visit your parents or something. You might wanna work out too. It's July 3rd and swimsuits are in!" No comment...

"You know Ricky, there are times where I think you're the coolest guy in the world. And then there are times where I think you're a fruit cup." I joked and Ricky laughed lightly before hitting me in the shoulder. I might just take him up on that work out offer...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I've been at my parent's house for the past 2 hours, and no one's here. It's a good thing I have a house key. Normally, I'd leave and go find something else to do, but Dad just got this new home gym, and swimsuits are in...

I went up to my old room and found a pair of basketball shorts that still fit. I jogged downstairs and began to lift some weights. I played a bit of basketball, and did a few push-ups, and then it got hot. I raised the sweat soaked shirt over my head head and tossed it aside. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Who would ring a doorbell at...7:47 in the morning?

I opened the door and to my surprise, Gabriella was standing right there. I opened my mouth to say something, but she started to speak.

"Today, July 3rd, is the day that we met almost ten years ago. It was at this exact time that I saw you. And after all this time, you still answer the door shirtless." I chuckled a bit. "I didn't come here to tell you all of this. I wanted to let you know that I love you, and I always will no matter what. We've been through so much together. Practically everything. I was so stupid to ever doubt that you loved me when I saw Mel and you in her room. I was even more stupid when I kissed Craig. You still took me back. Years later, we met up again, and I knew all along that I would end up with you. I just fought it off because I thought you would never feel the same. You took care of me. No matter how stupid me or my brother, who by the way only thought you were going to ruin my life, was." So Johnny was a jerk because he thought I was hurting her?

"You're not stupid Gabi..."

"No, I was. Believe me. Jason wasn't-isn't as bad as he seemed. He's really nice, and he and Kelsi are doing great. She's one of my really close friends now. Anyway, I came here to ask you for one thing and one thing only. I want you to marry me."

"I...what...huh?" Did she just ask what I think she did?

"I'm tired of waiting for you to ask me again. Turing you down was added to the list of stupid things I've done. I want you to marry me Troy. I want to spend my whole life knowing that you'll always be there for me. I want to celebrate annaversires with you, I wanna have more children with you, and I wanna spend every moment of my life with you 'til death do us part!" She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I swear I feel my eyes watering. "Please say yes. I can't wait another minute withou being engaged to you."

"Yes." I breathed. Gabriella's eyes sparkled as she ran up to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you, Troy. I really do."

"I love you too, Gabi. With all of my heart."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An- OMG! Is it really over? NO!!! I miss it already. Here come the water works. Once again, I'd like to thank all of you so much for Reading and Reveiwin. I love your reveiws just as much as I love this story. As for the announcement...this isn't the last of Chloe Marie Bolton. Oh no. She's coming back...and in a Christmas one-shot! GASP!!! lol Excuse my stupid random moment. I'm also thinking about doing a third installment for this story. it'll mostly be about Chloe, but it'll definitely have some Troyella drama in it as well. What do you think? Incase you didn't notice...I'm rambling to keep this story going. It's not working though. Okay, I think I'm done. Just do me one last favor and Review for the last time.**

**Lots-O-Love,**

**Mare**


End file.
